Blood on the Ice
by FlamingChip
Summary: When the truth comes out and Catelyn has a change of heart, Jon is raised as a Stark instead of a Snow. Baratheon seed is strong, a prince survives, and a Kingslayer returns home. The Game of Thrones is more dangerous than ever, and who will live while the others survive? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**_Well well, look what I've returned to. I apologize for the fact I left all those years ago, but I won't be returning to the world of Naruto, FullMetal Alchemist, or whatever I was writing FanFiction for. All of those stories have been deleted, I'm not looking back. Now, it's time to take a turn to newer, maturer things. A Song of Ice and Fire!_**

 ** _Now, I will try to update this story whenever I have muse for it, but I'll attempt to get at least a chapter a week out._**

* * *

"Stark banners, milady!"

Those words meant all the world to Catelyn. Her husband was returning home, and they could finally head north to Winterfell. She placed Robb in his crib and set a small stuffed direwolf next to him. While she was pregnant she spent her days sewing. Not only clothes for a little baby boy and girl alike, but two direwolves had emerged from the process as well. She had made two just in case there had been twins, but now she was thankful it had only been one child. The cloth wolf was soft enough for Robb to hold, and she had made quite sure there was nothing her son could choke on. Perhaps the second one would be for their next child, or another gift for Robb when he was older or had destroyed the first. Or, maybe it would be for Robb's first born.

No, that was thinking too far into the future. Grandchildren would not occur for another seventeen years at the least, maybe even sixteen if Robb was to be married early.

The new Lady of Winterfell gracefully walked out of the door and to the main gates where she could, in fact, see the great direwolf of House Stark on the banners. She couldn't remember how many men had left with her husband days after their wedding, but she could see that there was half the forces here. She would pray to the Seven later for their families if they had been killed and simply not just stationed elsewhere. She smiled as she saw her husband leading the party, his stallion as dark as his own hair trotted quickly to a stop. This was it, for the first time in almost a year she would see her husband, be engulfed in his embrace, feel the coldness of Winterfell on his breath.

"Ned!" she called out, and the Lord of Winterfell let out a hearty laugh and waved towards her. He quickly dismounted his horse and ran to her, picking his wife up and embracing her in a hug so tight some of his men thought he could squeeze the life out of his new wife. There was obviously some awkwardness between them, they had only been married a week before he had set out once more to help in the rebellion that had won Robert the throne. However, he was happy to be home, and awkwardness aside he was just relieved to be home. Awkwardness be damned, he felt like he was embracing someone whom he had known since the age of seven, an old friend whom he had married for love, not out of some damn alliance.

"I've missed you, my lady," Eddard whispered, his voice still hard and as cold as ever, but Catelyn found a certain warmth in his voice, maybe this was only something she heard? She placed her hands on his face, bringing him closer for a kiss, a passionate kiss that felt as if they had been married for years. Maybe, maybe she could learn to actually love him. Not just love him out of duty.

"I was worried that you wouldn't return, I haven't received a raven in weeks. I-" but she was cut off by a solider with a babe wrapped in his arms. "Milord, I hate to interrupt, but the babe is fussed," She watched as Eddard took the child carefully into his arms, "Thank you, you're dismissed. Go tell the other men to water the horses and set up camp outside the gates. Lady Catelyn and I will send fresh provisions out once we have settled and met with Lord Tully. Keep on your guard though, this war might be over but I don't want my men attacked unprepared by some rebels,"

The babe in Eddard's arms started to cry slightly and Catelyn's motherly instinct took over. She grabbed the child from Eddard and lulled it into a sleepy state with a few shushes. "Now, who do we have here?" Catelyn pushed back the cloth and her heart stopped. He looked like Robb, but there was no Tully in him, only Stark. No, that's impossible, it must just be because she had been infatuated with her son that she could see him in every baby. That was what her mother did when she had her; so her father told her. That small feeling in her stomach started to twist it into knots as she tried to figure out who exactly this child was. She heard rumors of what men did on the road to war, but not Ned… Not honorable Ned…

"Please, please tell me he's a ward,"

Eddard Stark was never one for words, and his silence was heavy here. He placed his hand on his wife's shoulder and led her back towards the castle.

"Come Cat, we have much to discuss,"

* * *

Her tears had dried as she sipped at yet another cup of wine. She had been furious at first, her fists beating into Eddard's chest as she condemned this child to death. Her Ned had fathered a bastard, no, this couldn't be happening. Brandon was said to be a heartbreaker, not Ned. Not honorable Ned. However, after sitting her down and telling her the truth, she downed two cups of wine and went for another. The pain she felt needed to be dulled…

"He's Rheagar's, isn't he?" her fingers traced the rim of her cup as she tried to put all the pieces together. Lyanna had never truly wanted Robert Baratheon, not after she had found out he had already fathered a bastard at his young age. Mya Stone was it not? That Targaryen prince had seemingly stolen Lyanna away, prompting this whole damn war. Catelyn looked back to the boy that lay in the crib that Robb had been in mere hours ago. His father was now holding him in his arms, just staring at his face. Almost, almost as if he had been astonished that this child was his. The Lord of Winterfell let out a sigh before looking back up to his wife.

"Yes,"

It was obvious that he didn't wish to talk about it, but Catelyn needed to know. "Ned, talk to me. Damn it, what happened?"

"No one can know Cat, no one. Not even the boy. Only us. Do you know what Robert said to me as Aegon and Rhaenys were brought before him, dead? 'I see no babes, only dragonspawn.' Imagine what he would have done if he knew his beloved Lyanna gave birth to Rheagar's son? She made me promise to keep him safe, and damn it I will even if it kills me,"

This, this was the man she had married. She knew it to be true. He really was the honorable Ned. Catelyn stood up shakily and walked over to the crib, taking the boy into her arms. She smiled and walked back to the nightstand and took the extra direwolf out of the drawer. She pressed it to the babe's hand and watched as he cooed and proceeded to place the head in his mouth. Ned looked towards his wife and smiled, "How did you-?"

"I feared twins, so I made two. However, it seems we'll have to be paying the seamstress much more. I made enough clothes for Robb, but it seems this little one will need clothes for him as well." Lyanna's boy, not Ned's, Lyanna's. She would always remember that. She would never be this boy's biological mother, but she would be a mother to him in the end. She looked back at her husband, "Did you name him yet? I'm sure Lyanna wouldn't want her son being called 'boy' until his death," Ned laughed at his wife's jape and rocked Robb in his arms as his son stirred awake.

"Lyanna wanted him to be named Jon, after the Stark Kings before him. That'll be his name. My bastard, Jon Snow," Snow, that name sent shudders into Catelyn's bones. She shook her head and whispered, "No,"

"No?" Ned was confused, and almost angry. Did she not wish to honor his sister's dying wishes? It didn't hit him what Catelyn meant by the no until her next sentence.

"If you name the boy Snow he will never truly feel like a part of this family. He may be a Targaryen by his father's name, but that boy is a Stark. Name him such, don't let him be condemned to a life of misery with a name like Snow,"

It took the man a few moments of silence and thinking to realize what his lady wife was saying. She had just granted him his name, not a bastard name. He would be legitimized with a single letter to Robert, which was the least the king could do for everything Ned had done in the war. He nodded and smiled, "As you wish, my lady," His sister's son would be raised as Jon Stark, a true name, instead of Jon Snow, the name of a bastard. He would still be considered a bastard, but he knew Catelyn would be a mother to him.

"Ned, does anyone else know?"

He could feel the hesitation as she asked this, and he wanted to say no, but he knew he had to say yes. "Howland Reed, he's the only other," Ned trusted this man with his life, he was the closest friend that he had behind Robert, well, maybe now he was the closest. After the deaths of Rheagar's children he felt himself distancing from the new king. That man, that wasn't the Robert that he knew. But, another thought wandered into the Lord of Winterfell's mind.

"Cat?"

She looked back towards him, shaking the cloth direwolf softly at the newly named Jon.

"Are you willing to be his mother? He isn't yours, and I'm not forcing you to if you don't want to,"

Catelyn sighed to herself, looking down at the child who had grabbed the direwolf from her hands.

"He needs a mother, I'm not Lyanna, but I will be the mother he needs. But Ned, he can't think I'm his mother, it will kill me every time he calls me it. He must know he is a _bastard_ ,"

* * *

 _Ned,_

 _I'm not much for formalities, you know that. Writing letters is a woman's job, not a king's. The raven should be carrying your bastard's legitimization orders or whatever the hell they're called. You must tell me who this woman is, the one to bed honorable Ned Stark! Maybe we'll unite our houses that way. I made a decision about the Kingslayer, that's my new name for the Lannister, and he's being sent home to the Rock. Keep him there for all I care. I don't need any more Lannisters running up my ass. Having him take the black was too risky, didn't need an uprising by Tywin. Best of both worlds, Tywin keeps his heir and I get rid of a bloody lion in my bedsheets. I'll discuss more with you later, maybe make the trip to Winterfell. Jon Arryn also sends his regards to you, Cat, Robb, and the bastard._

 _King Robert Baratheon_

Ned Stark now sat comfortably in his solar in Winterfell, running over the numbers and trying to keep the North safe. Robert had finally sent the papers, took him long enough. It had been over a month since they had returned to Winterfell and two children were turning out to be a handful. There were days where Ned would leave his work unattended to as he tried to help Catelyn out. And when there was a knock at the door, he would often let it go unanswered. But this knock he did answer.

"Come in,"

It was Catelyn, and in her hands was Jon. Normally she would be carrying both of the boys, but at the moment it was only Jon. "My love, the boys are being restless, maybe a walk around Winterfell would do us all good?"

Eddard looked up from the letter in his hand, it was obvious that Catelyn was worried about him. He would answer her question later, for now there were more important matters to discuss.

"Jaime Lannister is now the heir of Casterly Rock again,"

Catelyn looked shocked slightly, "Tywin allowed that?"

"Of course he would, he gets his heir back. At least he wasn't told to take the black like I advised him to,"

The Lady of Winterfell sat down almost in disbelief. He advised that Jaime Lannister should take the black? Jon stirred in her arms, grabbing at her auburn curls. She smiled and brushed his Stark hair back into an acceptable manor.

"Do you have more news?" Catelyn questioned as her husband held another letter in his hand, attempting to ignore the news about Jaime Lannister.

Ned nodded and handed her the slip of paper.

"Jon's a Stark now, officially,"

Catelyn felt a sort of pride rush through her as she stared down at Lyanna's boy. Jon looked up to her and giggled, trying to grab her curls once more and place them in his mouth. "Good," Catelyn said as she pulled her hair away from the boy. She watched as Ned attempted to turn back to his work, but she stood and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Come husband, you need to get outside. Let's go for a walk, you, me, Robb, and Jon,"

Ned smiled and pushed his papers aside, grabbing the hand of his wife and wandering out of his solar for the first time in days.

* * *

"Damn it, I don't want rubies! _He_ wore rubies,"

King Robert's shouts could be heard all throughout the Red Keep as Cersei Lannister sat in her chambers. Today was her wedding, it was her wedding and Jaime wasn't there. It was quite clear after he had sent him back to Casterly Rock that he wanted nothing to do with him in King's Landing. Robert be damned, she would find a way to get him back.

But no, their marriage was to be today, perhaps she would find some joy in this all. After all, she was to become queen. Queen, she remembered the prophecy that old witch in the middle of the woods had told her. The king would have sixteen children, and she would have three. Perhaps, perhaps that wouldn't be the case? It had taken her days after the prophecy that had been given to her to figure out what exactly she meant. And needless to say, she was quite horrified to think that a king would go and whore his way around. Now, the realities were laid out before Cersei. She already knew of Robert's bastard girl, but she prayed that he wouldn't have anymore. Why should he have more? He was about to be married to the most beautiful woman in Westeros.

It was at that point when her father walked in.

"So, you are to be queen it seems,"

Cersei smiled and fixed her hair, "It seems so, I can hardly believe it,"

Tywin's smile did not rise as Cersei had hoped it would. She rarely saw her father smile anymore, not since the day their mother had died. She swore she saw one days ago when Robert had sent Jaime back to the Rock and released him of his duties in the Kingsguard, but she couldn't be sure. She wished she could get inside her father's mind, to know exactly what the man was thinking. Was he happy? Was he proud? Was he angry? She could never know.

"Come now, it's time to deliver you to the king. Your mother should be the one doing this but since she is not here I will escort you both there and in the sept,"

Her mother, her heart broke inside. She should be here, doting over every single aspect of her wedding day. Telling her she looks like a queen! But no, she wasn't here, she wasn't anymore. And she would be damned if that stopped her at all.

The wedding went off without a hitch, however Cersei felt no different from hours ago in her chambers. She was still Cersei, just with a king for a husband. She still felt like a Lannister, not a part of the Baratheon name she had just taken. But, she knew tonight she would be different. This marriage would be consummated and she would soon be carrying little Baratheon children in her belly. The thought didn't scare her like most girls on the cusp of their wedding night. She had already given up her maidenhead to Jaime so long ago. But of course, only she and Jaime knew that. It was a magical moment, she truly felt as if she was complete. The new Queen of Westeros looked over to see her new husband chatting away with his foster father and Hand. She had nothing against Jon Arryn, nothing personal, she just felt unnerved by how close he and Robert were. Would she ever truly get to rule with Arryn breathing down Robert's throat?

However, she knew there was a stigma about her husband, knowing his whoring ways before their marriage. Hopefully there would be a change in the wind. And then, there it was. The bedding ceremony. Now _this_ was something that Cersei feared. But, Robert's voice boomed as he was left in his drunken stupor.

"No bedding ceremony, you will not deface your queen like that, that's my job!"

He laughed a hearty laugh and stumbled over to Cersei, the smell of wine on his breath was overpowering, "Come wife, it's time,"

* * *

Robert led his new queen into the bedchambers and locked the door behind them. Cersei could hear his Kingsguard standing at the door. Did they really have to be there, so close to what was about to happen? Robert went for another glass of wine and Cersei let him pour it before speaking, "Isn't that enough wine for one night, dear husband?" Robert smirked, "How would you know? A woman doesn't have the capacity for wine as a man does," Cersei let the jape at woman go and stood next to him, pressing the goblet and his hand back down to the table. "A woman yes, but a queen is different," A small grin started to form on Robert's drunken face, "Well, maybe you should show me,"

Of course, Robert was prepared to outdrink his new queen, but Cersei had duty on her mind. If this marriage wasn't consummated tonight it never would be. Her brother weighed heavily on her mind, but this was the moment that she needed to toss all those thoughts away. Jaime was her first love, he would always be her first love, but this was Robert. Her husband, her king! She couldn't disappoint him. In a slow motion Cersei cusped her new husband's cheek in her hand and leaned in for a kiss, her small and tender lips crashing against his. Robert was taken by surprise at his wife's advances, but this was their wedding night. He was not to disappoint, no matter how much wine he drank.

While Robert was a stockier man than most, most of his body size was due to his muscles that had been shaped by his years in the tiltyard as well as his successful rebellion. The king easily picked his wife up and deepened the kiss, pressing his wife's body close to his. If it weren't for the damn dress and his breeches he would already have had his member in her, thrusting and making her scream his name. He carried Cersei to the bed and they both landed in a heat of "passion". Well, that's what Cersei wished it would have been.

Robert was drunk, that was for sure, and Cersei tried her best to enjoy it as he sucked at her neck. This wasn't like when she and Jaime were together. The king was more forceful than her lover twin. Robert brought his hand up and ripped away his new wife's dress, Cersei was more concerned about the fabric and how much it had cost than what exactly her new husband had done. Robert's hand moved back to her breast and grabbed her nipple within his index finger and thumb. He rubbed and pinched it and tried to make his new wife moan.

Cersei however, wouldn't let him get that out of her just yet.

But Robert wasn't going to attempt to pleasure his wife much more and tore off his breeches, in one movement he spread his wife's legs apart and thrust his erection into his Lannister queen. Cersei cried out in pain, thank the Seven he was too drunk to realize that she did not have her maidenhead anymore. Jaime had taken that years ago, oh Jaime…

That's who she had to think of during this time as Robert slipped in and out of her. He leaned in closer as he grunted, attempting to consummate this marriage in his drunken state. Cersei could only imagine what the king had to say.

"Lyanna,"

Within the next four seconds everything around Cersei changed. The king that was on top of her finished and pulled out of her, leaving her throbbing between her legs. Robert quickly shut his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face. But Cersei? Cersei couldn't believe what just happened. She was his wife, and he had called her that woman's name. That damn Stark girl whom he was supposedly in love with. The Stark girl that had started this entire rebellion. And he had called her that?

She wouldn't ever let him be forgiven for this… With a tear rolling down Cersei Lannister's normally proper and emotionless face, she fell asleep next to her new husband.

* * *

The morning after was not as Cersei imagined it in her head. She expected to wake up naked and alone in their bedchambers, Robert off whoring or drinking. However, when she awoke, she found Robert sitting and reading a large and tattered book. "My husband? What are you doing?"

Robert didn't notice that his lady wife had awakened, and when he heard her voice he jumped in surprise. "Damn it woman, don't do that," He stood, his strong and muscular body was still there even though Cersei had watched him start to drink it away in the past month since their betrothal. He wasn't fat, just had put on a small belly that could easily be fixed by a few weeks in the tiltyard. Oh how she wished Jaime was still here, he would whip her new husband into shape.

Cersei half expected him to come over and take her again, whispering that woman's name in her ear again and breaking her heart. But what he did next was surprising to the new queen. He sat on the bed next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, and opening up the book to the page where he had left off. "A strong son needs a strong name, decided to look through the history books, see if I can find anything you'd like," The woman laughed, "How can you be so sure you gave me a son last night?"

"Did I not please you last night, my lady?"

He… He didn't know… He didn't know the heartbreak that he had given her? Whispering that damn woman's name in his drunken lovemaking. She would never be Lyanna, she would always be the second best. But, he would never be Jaime.

"Y-You did, your grace. I just-"

"Must be a woman's thing, to question how long it takes for a babe to be put into a belly. You're a Lannister by blood, a Baratheon by marriage. You have the two most prosperous genetics in you for childbearing. Well, besides the Starks it seems. I have no doubt you've got a son in ya,"

A child, a little baby boy, she could see it now. Her little lion cub, being the king of Westeros once his father decided to step down. Golden hair, green eyes, he was the perfect little boy in her mind.

"I just wish at least one of them had your golden hair,"

Her thoughts were cut off, "What do you mean? Surely one of them will look somewhere like their mother?" Robert shrugged and looked up to the tapestry above the bed. "Jon Arryn told me once that the Baratheon seed is strong. All of us, black hair, blue eyes, even overpowering those damn Targaryens. But your hair, that's what they should have. At least the girls if the Gods give us some,"

"Do you expect we'll have many children?"

"Perhaps, the Baratheon line needs to expand. I hope we have many sons, keep the name going. Maybe a daughter to wed off to the Starks. Unite the households like we had always said we would,"

Those damn Starks again, she knew it was a long shot to have Robert forget about the lot of them. Especially because he had grown up with Ned Stark. She pushed the thought from her mind and turned her attention back to the book on her husband's lap. "So, have you found anything?" Robert flipped a few pages and pressed his index finger to a name.

"Rodrik,"

"But that's a Stark name, is it not?" Her face dropped into a sadden frown than the small smile she had tried to put on. She would have thought that Robert would have wanted to name his first son after his father Steffon, or maybe another Baratheon name? But a Stark...

"Rodrik Stark, the Wandering Wolf. I have great respect for the Starks, and Gods after what Aerys did to Brandon and Lord Rickard I feel we should honor the Starks.

"Rodrik," Cersei repeated to herself. She knew the true reason he wanted to give their child a Stark name. It wasn't the damned Rickard or Brandon, it was Lyanna. That damn woman, would she ever leave her alone? At least, at least this was a son's name. Rodrik…

Well, at least it was better than Eddard…


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is the last chapter of backstory before we set foot at the start of the ASOIAF series that we all know and love. Just tying up some loose ends I guess. Finals are over, so chapters should be coming out quicker now. Thank you for all the reviews and such! I guess I should answer some of them.**_

 _ **KBlack25: Catelyn's shock and confusion actually gets answered in this chapter, planned it that way, but thanks for picking up on it!**_

 _ **Frank Junker: I knew Rodrik was more of a First Men name than a Stark name, but I think after being called Lyanna, Cersei just associates everything with "those damn Starks" for a little while!**_

* * *

Jaime Lannister rode with a solemn look upon his face. He had been sent back to Casterly Rock, away from his love. No doubt the wedding would have happened by now, Cersei a queen, and Robert putting a babe in her belly. He gripped the reigns of his horse and rushed forward, away from the protection of his traveling party. He didn't need them to see his pain, his sorrow. His father would soon have him with a girl no doubt, it was always his dream for his golden son to have plenty of heirs. But who would want to marry a Kingslayer so Robert Baratheon had started to call him?

Greeting Jaime at the gates was none other than his little brother Tyrion. He had always loved his little brother, and at such a young age Jaime knew that he was truly at his father's mercy. Jaime smiled and dismounted his horse, scooping his little brother up in his arms and giving him a large hug.

"Jaime! Let me down!"

"Oh but dear brother, I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

With his younger brother's protests, Jaime Lannister placed the boy down and rustled his hair. Behind the boy were a few Lannister guards along with a girl, slightly younger than Jaime was. With a smirk, Jaime pointed to her and japed.

"Who is that Tyrion? Your new wife?"

The boy shifted his eyes and rubbed his foot into the ground.

"Actually Jaime…"

The Kingslayer's eyes widened before his brother finished his next sentence, staring at the girl in front of them. No, no this will not do! Even if he had been thinking about his father marrying him off, he wouldn't have- No!

Tyrion finished his statement, "She's yours," and with that Jaime Lannister stormed off past the girl to his father's solar. Somehow the old man had gotten back to the Rock before Jaime had, even if he had been at Cersei's wedding. He pushed past his father's men and slammed the door open and shut behind him.

"What do you mean you've found me a wife?!"

Tywin Lannister continued to pen a letter and failed to look up at his son.

"It seems you made it back safely, I hope your journey wasn't too long,"

Jaime scoffed, "Oh cut the shit, father, you don't care,"

That made Tywin's eyes meet his son's.

"And as future Lord of Casterly Rock, you should. And, you should also care to watch that tongue of yours around me,"

To say Jaime was furious was an understatement.

"A Frey? A fucking Frey? Are you going mental?"

Tywin placed his pen down as calmly as possible and looked up at his son fully.

"Tyta Frey is a suitable match for you, Frey or not. Now, you will do your duty as my heir as Casterly Rock, marry this girl, and have sons to carry on my name,"

Jaime turned his back on his father and clenched his fists, but Tywin wasn't done with him just yet.

"Quit acting like a spoiled child, Jaime. Or do you want to go back to King's Landing where Robert Baratheon no doubt has supporters to make you take the black?"

 _'Yes, yes I do want to go back to King's Landing,'_ Jaime thought to himself, he wanted to be with his sister, the only love that he will ever have in this world. But she was with that oaf of a man, the one who had named him Kingslayer. Robert Baratheon would not be a friend of Jaime Lannister for as long as he lived.

"So long as Lysa Tully remains Lysa Arryn, you will be married to Tyta Frey. Now, get going, send Tyrion in here for his lessons," Jaime started to walk out once more, but before he could leave his father had one more comment on the entire thing.

"And Jaime? Play nice,"

* * *

Tyta Frey sat in her chair across from Tyrion. The young lad had attempted to make her smile by reciting a few jokes he had read, but she didn't feel any better. Jaime Lannister, the man she was supposed to marry, he had stormed off as if she was some dog with one leg. Had she offended him in some way? Was she not what he was looking for? She couldn't help but remember her father telling her to not disappoint her. She was his fourth daughter, newly flowered, and ready to bear children. Did, did Jaime not want her?

Her fears would soon be answered as the golden haired man angrily walked into the room. Tyrion looked up with a huge smile on his face but Jaime quickly extinguished that.

"Father wants you for your lessons. Best go,"

Tyta wasn't the prettiest woman in the world, which was obvious due to her Frey name. Tyta the Maid they had called her back in the Twins. Her father hadn't planned on marrying her off, but it would see that now that Jaime Lannister was up for sale he had struck a bargain with Tywin. She wanted to say something… But what?

"M-My lo-"

"Don't. Speak." Jaime interrupted with. He was not in the mood for this today. The golden haired Lannister grabbed a cup of wine and quickly downed it, shocking Tyta for the sheer quickness of it.

"So, it seems I'm to marry you. Listen here, I don't want to. I know you probably do, but I don't. So this is what's going to happen,"

Tyta kept her mouth shut as her betrothed went on.

"I'm going to suck it up and marry you so my father doesn't send me to the wall," Jaime started, "I'm not going to sugar coat it for you, I've barely met you so any 'I love you' and stuff that fills little girls' fantasies is not going to happen any time soon, if at all. I'll fuck you until you give me a son, or two, maybe a girl, I don't care. But I'm not fucking naming them Walda or Walder or whatever fucking name you Freys like,"

The room was silent for a moment while Tyta stared down at her feet. This was not the marriage she wanted, this wasn't what her father had promised her.

"W-What do you wish to name them then? My lord?"

Jaime could see she wanted to make the situation better, but he'd be damned if he was going to turn his mood around. "I don't fucking care, we'll get to that when the time comes,"

And with that Jaime Lannister turned away from his future wife and slammed the door. Tyta sat there in silence as she stared down at her hands. What had she done wrong? Was she not desirable enough for the future Lord of Casterly Rock? Was she not as pretty as his true love? Would he find a way to get rid of her and take another wife? To take her? She was just a girl, she wasn't a powerful woman like many that married. She was barely a woman… And he?

He was more than she'd ever be.

* * *

Cersei walked around the Red Keep, a Kingsguard at her back just in case something were to happen. Robert had claimed that the few years after a conquest were shaky, someone could attack them at any moment. Cersei inwardly scoffed at that idea. There were no more Targaryens to her knowledge, no one to usurp the throne. Well, there was always Stannis, her good-brother. She never had truly met the man, but she knew the tension between him and his brother. Now, Renly on the other hand…

For some reason Cersei found Renly more than tolerable, and even though his preferences were quite obvious, she knew he would be a good uncle to her children. She could just imagine the disdain on her children's faces when she told them that their uncle Stannis was coming to visit over dear old uncle Renly. The queen had been left to her thoughts far too long for she started to think of her own twin, her lover. Well, he really wasn't her lover anymore, was he?

Would he be a good uncle to her children? What of Tyrion, that vile creature she must share a name with? Tywin would be strict and firm with helping to raise his first grandchildren, and oh she wished her mother was here to help. But Jaime… Jaime should be here, next to her, helping to teach these children how to be able swordsmen.

Her thoughts were torn from her when Varys, the eunuch, approached her.

"My queen, I do not wish to disturb you,"

Cersei let out a small smile, "No no, you are alright Lord Varys. What is it that you need?"

The eunuch reached inside his robe and pulled out a letter, stamped with the crimson seal of House Lannister.

"There's been news from your father. It seems that Ser Jaime is marrying Lady Tyta of House Frey. Their marriage will take place at your discretion, whether you wish to be there or not,"

The queen wanted so much to go to her twin, so much to go and see her father, gather a few things from mother's chambers before they were given away to that Frey girl. But, something told her no. Maybe it was the possible growing child in her belly, or maybe it was just her brain, but she couldn't go back. She couldn't see her twin again. As much as it pained her to say it, she knew if she saw Jaime again everything would instantly go back to the way it was. She wouldn't want anything to do with her husband, or the child she knew would start to make its presence known shortly.

"Give my regards to my brother, Lord Varys," Cersei finally choked out, "Unfortunately I won't be attending the wedding,"

The eunuch nodded, "Is there anything else that you wish me to relay back to the Rock?"

Cersei thought for a moment, "Request my father send me my mother's jewels,"

She'd be damned if that Frey girl got a hold of them.

Varys bowed and stepped away, Cersei watched him closely as he nodded to a handmaiden whom he should not know. Varys was a curious little man, was this one of his little spiders that she had heard so much about? She would have to keep an eye on him. He would be a possible ally in the future if anything were to go wrong.

* * *

Jon Arryn watched as Robert stared down at his goblet of wine, having been filled with the strongest wine that the capital had to offer.

"She can't know,"

Jon pressed his hand upon his foster son's shoulder and sighed.

"Robert, you don't have to tell her if you don't want,"

Varys had delivered him news that a bastard of Robert's had been found in King's Landing. Born of some blonde worker at an alehouse, this child was seeming to bring more disgrace to Robert than Mya Stone was. Jon knew what the babe looked like before he even went to see it for himself, black hair, and those baby blue eyes that would stay that way… It was very possible that this bastard would look more like his father than his own future children. Jon hoped this wasn't the case, and that this bastard would take more after his mother.

It was highly speculated that the queen was pregnant by now, they all just had to wait for the signs. If she announced that she was pregnant she'd be about three moons along now, at least by what Jon's calculations were. Cersei took more after her mother, according to what Jon had discovered from his conversation with Tywin Lannister. Joanna never truly showed when she was pregnant with Tyrion, perhaps Cersei would remain the same?

Unless there were twins.

Robert's groan into his arm resting on the table brought Jon out of his thoughts. He looked at his new king looking defeated as ever.

"She'll hate me,"

"She doesn't have to know,"

"She can't know,"

"She won't,"

Jon toyed with the idea in his head of legitimizing the bastard for just a moment before he discarded it into the sip of ale he took. He was more of an ale man himself, not too much of a thirst for wine. Robert wouldn't allowed the bastard to be legitimized as Ned's had. Cersei had pride, and Jon knew that their new queen held her pride to a very high standard. What would her pride say if she saw a bastard in court every waking moment of her day? The thought that she wasn't good enough would always plague her…

Robert leaned back in his seat and chuckled to himself, "Look at me, the King of Westeros with two bastards before I have any trueborn children,"

 _Three_ , Jon Arryn wanted to reply. He had found out of the child in the Riverlands born to a whore at a brothel. No, it was best that Robert didn't know about this one, the thought of this one child was enough to deal with along with Mya Stone from his youth. How old was that girl now? Two bastard daughters and a bastard son, oh how the bards would sing about this.

"I want him out of King's Landing,"

Now this, Jon Arryn was slightly taken aback by. He wanted to ask himself why in the world would Robert not want the bastard here. But he knew the answer, he just wanted Robert to say it aloud.

"You'd be throwing your son and his mother out into the wilderness with nothing more than a, 'We're sorry ma'am, we're running you out of the capital from orders of the king,'! Your boy will grow up hating you if he and his mother even survive that long outside of King's Landing. Use some sense, Robert! You don't have to legitimize him, hell, you don't even have to acknowledge him, but he is your son."

Robert swished around the wine in his cup and smirked, "As your king I could have you arrested for talking like that to me," Jon Arryn smiled and placed his hand on Robert's shoulder, "But as your Hand it would take a lot for you to arrest me,"

The king poured himself another cup of the wine and slumped back in his chair.

"What do you suggest I do?"

Jon Arryn had been more than a foster father to him, he was almost his true father. He held a stronger bond with him and Ned Stark than he did with his own flesh and blood. The Hand of the King took a seat next to Robert and scratched his beard.

"Truthfully? I would keep him in King's Landing. Who knows, maybe he'll grow up to be a squire for someone one day? Maybe he'll head to the wall? Maybe he'll marry into one of the Great Houses? But don't cast him away. It's better to keep him close just in case you have any need of him,"

Robert grumbled, "Why would I have need of a bastard? Don't see why Ned keeps his around,"

Jon Arryn looked his foster son straight in the eyes. "I'm not going to avoid it. You know what happened to Joanna Lannister. If the same thing happens to your wife and you lose your child in that way you'll need an heir,"

The king rolled his eyes, "I'll just find a new wife,"

The older man tapped his fingers on the table, "And if she does not give you children? What then when you're old and gray?"

Robert was silent for a good long moment before grunting.

"You win,"

* * *

The winds in Winterfell took some getting used to, but now Catelyn knew how much fur to wear and when. Her brother Edmure had wrote to her asking how the climate change was, and even for her Tully self she was feeling more and more at home. The fur that draped their backs, her husband's warm embrace, and their bedchamber that was ever warm even when the windows were wide open; it had comforted her. She knew the children would grow up to love the North and the cold just like their father had. Maybe her daughters would take more after her though? Even though she loved the cold, there were still days where Catelyn Stark wished to sit in the sun in her thin sundresses.

Her hand was intertwined with her husband's as they walked through the godswood, Catelyn feeling like a stranger here more than anywhere else in Winterfell. Even the crypts, in which she brought Jon down once to both stare into Lyanna's stone carved face, she felt more welcome in than here. It was almost as if the Old Gods knew that she was a non-believer. That she wasn't a true Stark, just one by marriage. She wondered if her sister was getting along any better in her marriage to Jon Arryn. She had already received word that Lysa seemed to be pregnant, and that made Catelyn's heart soar. She hoped that their children would know their cousins well during their lives. Maybe they could write to one another?

Catelyn held Robb in her other arm as Ned mirrored her with Jon in his. The peaceful winds of the godswood were still cold, but Catelyn breathed in the fresh air. It was nice, just the four of them, wandering around Winterfell and the surrounding area and getting out of that damn castle. But even out here the Lady of Winterfell couldn't think of anything else but the conversation that they held in Ned's solar just moments before.

"You never did tell me why Tywin Lannister was pleased with his son being released from his vows,"

Eddard Stark raised an eyebrow, "I do believe I did, my lady. He wanted his heir back, so he got him,"

"I just don't understand, I thought that the Lannisters wanted glory and power, their pride is too large for this to really be happening, isn't it?"

Ned's mouth hardened as he tried to come up with an answer that would settle all these questions his lady wife was having. Not that she was a bore with asking all of these questions, no! He just wished to think of other things besides the damn Lannisters.

"I don't know what you've been told in Riverrun, but here are the facts. His daughter is queen, that's enough to subdue Tywin's pride long enough for him to get over losing his son to the Kingsguard. He knows his second son isn't suitable in his eyes, so anything to get Jaime back is vital to the Lannister's survival. Tywin would come back from the dead before young Tyrion claimed the title of Lord of Casterly Rock,"

Catelyn seemed satisfied enough with that answer for she started to speak of other things.

"Promise me we'll never wed the boys to some Lannister woman,"

Eddard chuckled and looked down at his sister's son, Jon was looking all around but didn't utter a word. But when he met his "father's" eyes? The boy broke out into a small laughing fit which brought a smile to the Quiet Wolf's face.

"Isn't it a bit too early to think about betrothals for these boys?"

Catelyn smiled softly and stared into Robb's Tully eyes.

"You never know. King Robert's first born probably already has dozens of marriage proposals and the child might not even be conceived yet."

Ned scoffed, "Oh no, if I know anything about Robert is that he's bedded that Lannister girl more times than he bed all the whores in the Seven Kingdoms. He needs heirs to legitimize his claim. He can't wait forever, Jon Arryn might have a word with him if he did,"

Catelyn nodded softly, "What about one of the King's children? Do you think we'll unite your houses that way?"

The Lord of Winterfell stopped in his tracks and pulled his wife in closer. He kissed her forehead and cupped her cheek with his now free hand.

"Our house, sweet Cat, it is our house now. You are now a Stark just as much as my lady mother was. You share the name of the Kings of the North, you have a Stark child, and you have claimed me as your husband,"

Catelyn smiled and nodded, for the first time she had felt welcomed into the godswood after he had said that. She was now a Stark of Winterfell, and it was high time she acted like it. Ned grasped her hand once more and kissed it before pulling her gently along on their walk.

"I do admit, I wonder if Robert would ever want to unite our houses. We always talked about it when we were young, and he was so set on marrying Lyanna that he was excited to finally fulfill that end of the bargain. But…"

He trailed off, now the more he thought about Robert he saw nothing in his mind but baby Aegon Targaryen, and Robert saying that it wasn't murder as to what the Mountain had done. He looked down to Jon, half Targaryen himself and yet none the wiser. No one knew besides him, Cat, and Howland Reed. He wished he could talk to Reed about it, but Ned knew better than anyone that the words flown by a raven are very easily intercepted.

"If Robert wants to betroth our children to his, then so be it. It would be a fool's errand to deny him that chance. He'd never let me live it down, no matter what I did afterwards. Hopefully he thinks about one of our daughters that we're bound to have, not send a princess here to Winterfell. The halls of Winterfell aren't fit to house a princess anymore. Not until I see to some renovations,"

Ned looked back to his wife and then back to Jon.

"He just can't take Jon,"

* * *

Cersei had seen the maester, and he was the first to know. There would be ravens sent out to her father of course, and probably to Renly and Stannis. But for now, Cersei just wanted to spend the night with her husband. After their first night, after he had called her Lyanna, their lovemaking had not stopped. Anytime Robert Baratheon got her alone he was fucking her until she couldn't stand anymore. Was it the fact that she was now his wife and he could have her whenever she wanted? Or, was it the fact that he had a duty as king and he wanted his heir?

Well, now he was going to get it.

She went to knock on her husband's door when she heard him and Jon Arryn from the other side.

"Don't you want to know his name?"

"No, now get out of here Jon, before I do something you'd advise against,"

Cersei was slightly confused, who wouldn't he want to know the name of? Why was her husband so angry? She slid back a few feet as Jon Arryn walked out of the door calmly as ever. He was surprised to see Cersei and bowed, "My queen," before leaving. The door to her husband's solar was ajar, so she pressed it open with a simple knock.

"My love?"

Robert was in a sour mood, she could tell from the chalice of wine that lay empty on the table as well as the near empty one in his hand. He was trying to drink away the pain of something, but what? The king didn't even look up when his wife walked in, but instead stared again into his wine. His voice was rough and heavy with a small slur as the wine started to take its effect on Westeros' new king.

"You didn't want to go to the Kingslayer's wedding?"

That name, she hated that name. Of course Jaime killed Aerys, but he did so out of duty to the realm, did he not? He wouldn't have broken his vows unless he truly knew there was some gain out of it. The sisterly instinct in her wanted to rise up and slap her husband, but she didn't. She couldn't afford to anger her king, not while he was drunk like this. No, she would stay back and not think of her lover any more than she had to; even if that meant not defending his name.

"There's nothing for me at the Rock, dear husband. My life is here, as queen, with you,"

She had tried to emphasis the ' _with you'_ part of the statement more for herself than anyone else. She didn't need Jaime anymore. She didn't need her brother lover anymore. Here she was, with child, a king's child, and she wouldn't mother a bastard by her brother. Robert would surely find out, and that was not something she wanted to risk.

Robert snorted in a slightly drunken way, "Well, I would suppose if Stannis got hitched I'd skip the wedding too. Brothers…" He wanted to say more, but he couldn't, the words weren't formulating correctly in his mouth. Robert stared at his golden wife and smiled, "You look ravishing today, my cock's having a terribly hard time staying calm,"

Her husband's lewd comments were not a new thing, she knew these comments since the night after their marriage. He said they brought spice to the bedroom. Cersei thought they were demeaning and made her feel like a piece of meat instead of a wife. A common whore instead of a queen. She shut the door behind her and locked it, if something did end up happening she didn't want anyone walking in one them.

She sauntered over to her husband and pressed her long fingers to his lips. "It seems your cock is a bit too hungry my king. And has done its job to the letter if I might add."

Robert gave her a toothy grin, "You may,"

He hadn't realized it yet, that the woman in front of him was holding his first trueborn son, but Cersei would make him realize it soon enough. She sat upon the table, her dress starting to tighten around her midsection as she was now not as skinny as she had once been on her wedding day. The red and gold of Lannister suit her well, would she wear anything else? She truly owned nothing with a stag upon it, no matter her surname now. He fingers moved from her husband's lips to his quickly hardening cock, subtly licking her fingertips on the other hand as she undid his breeches.

"Now now dear husband, it seems you're getting much too excited," she whispered as she rubbed the fleshy member of her husband's body with the now wetted fingertips. She could tell he was having the time of his life, and she wanted to at least have some power over him before he tried to take her. No, he mustn't yet, she wasn't finished with him.

It only took Cersei a few strokes to fill her hand with her husband's seed to which she wiped off onto the tablecloth behind her. She pressed a small kiss to her husband's forehead and watched as he tried to get her for more. But she stopped him with another pressed finger to his lips.

"Your hungry cock there will need to take a break however, seeing as it preformed its duties within this marriage,"

Robert was confused at first, but then it hit him like a sack of bricks.

"Truly?"

Cersei smiled and placed her hand upon her stomach.

"It seems a Baratheon prince is growing within me,"

Robert smiled and the funk he was in immediately vanished. He stood up and grabbed his wife, spinning her around in a hug. This was the first real embrace the two had, and Robert was ever so happy. Now gone were the worries that Jon Arryn had given to him about this bastard that was in King's Landing. He now had a trueborn child, a child that would take the throne from him when he was old and gray. Or, maybe he'd go be a sellsword in Braavos after his child took the throne.

Oh how the bards would sing of that.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Apologies for this taking so long, life's been a bit stressful with looking for work and trying to get enough money to go back to college. Muse for this story kinda dwindled but I found myself writing future chapters instead of this one. I think in the time it took me to write this chapter I wrote 10 future chapters. Ooops! Also time to answer a review or two._**

 ** _Ojha: The way I see it is Catelyn had a moment of weakness. Here's a baby boy with no mother or father. She thinks if Ned didn't legitimize him then he might still turn on their family, plus it would be easier for Ned to say that the boy is really his (since legitimizing him would be the honorable thing to do in her mind). Jon was placed at the end of the succession line just for Cat's sake, Ned wasn't stupid enough to risk that. Also for Jaime's betrothed, I figured I'd just pick a random character who doesn't have anyone currently. I really don't think GRRM is going to have big plans for Tyta the Maid, so in she went!_**

 ** _ps14003: There will be some Robb/Jon/Joffrey conflict in a future chapter, but right now everyone's just going to be settling in! I think everyone will be in Winterfell for a few chapters, just to get some drama flowing!_**

* * *

 _Quietly…_

 _One step at a time…_

 _One more step…._

"You do know I can hear you, right?"

Bran felt defeated as he tried to sneak up behind his eldest brother. Robb Stark turned and rustled his little brother's hair, smiling an almost proud smile. The heir of Winterfell pulled his brother to the railing and pointed to the tiltyard below. "Seems like Jon is trying to teach our baby brother some things,"

Rickon was barely five years old and Jon had thought of it high time he learned how to swing a sword. All of the Stark boys had at least held a training sword by the age of six, but Jon wanted to start the youngest Stark child early it seemed. Bran smiled as he watched Jon pretend to get hit by the sword and fall in pain. However, Rickon didn't seem to think it was so funny.

"Jon! No! Stop lying!"

Robb turned his head away from the scene and watched as Grey Wind and Summer tussled with each other on the stone balcony. "They really are growing, aren't they?" Bran turned and smiled at his direwolf. "Yeah, they're getting big,"

Bran had heard whispers and rumors from the workers of Winterfell, and the Stark child knew that if anyone knew about them it would be his eldest brother.

"Robb? Is the king really coming to Winterfell?"

The Tully-haired Stark heir nodded his head and looked back down onto the tiltyard to see Jon teaching Rickon how to properly parry with the sword at hand.

"Apparently not only the king but the queen, their children, and possibly the Lord of Casterly Rock,"

Bran's eyes lit up in excitement, "THE Jaime Lannister? Coming here?"

Robb nodded once more, falling silent on the subject. He didn't know why the Kingslayer was coming here, he hadn't been a part of the Kingsguard in years, since before Robb himself was born. He had his duties as Lord of Casterly Rock after Tywin Lannister had stepped down and then headed to King's Landing to be on the small council, what purpose would he have coming here? His sister was queen, yes, but he wasn't part of the royal procession. Perhaps he would come to broker a marriage alliance between the Starks and his children?

Bran's ambition to be a knight would be recognized by Jaime Lannister hopefully, that's all Robb wanted. He would rather see his little brother happy than anything else. Bran wouldn't inherit Winterfell, but he could go south and be a knight like in the stories and songs that Sansa loved.

"Robb! Robb!"

The two Starks turned to see Theon running towards them, a mess as he tried pulling his tunic on. It was obvious that he had just come from a brothel, probably having a day with Ros, but his eyes were filled with excitement and worry.

"Theon?"

The Greyjoy ward of Ned Stark tried to catch his breath as he pressed his hands to his knees. This caught the attention of Jon and Rickon below as well. Jon called up to the trio on the balcony, "Everything alright?" Robb placed his hand on Theon's shoulder and offered a chuckle.

"What has gotten you all riled up here, Theon?"

Theon's eyes were bulging as he stared up through his dark hair.

"T-The king's letter had been delayed. Baratheon banners are riding up the hillside!"

* * *

The news that Robb had just received was sent by Ned Stark just moments ago. His foster brother and king would be here in a matter of minutes, and yet he was here in his solar, staring down at Jon in the tiltyard. After he had been legitimized he and Catelyn had agreed his inheritance spot would go after their trueborn children's. Seeing as Benjen, a man of the Night's Watch, wouldn't have any children, it was only fair Lyanna's boy was given a shot at inheriting Winterfell if something were to happen to Ned's children. Rickon was at the age at when Sansa was when Arya was born. Could they have another child soon?

Catelyn opened the door to his solar and stepped in, "You shouldn't be standing up here, you need to greet the king with the rest of us,"

Ned stared with his hard stare back down to the tiltyard as he watched Jon pick up Rickon and run towards the gates. His children and most of Winterfell would be already down there by now.

"What if he figures it out?"

Catelyn walked up behind her husband and pressed a kiss upon his cheek.

"You worry too much my love. Robert Baratheon is not going to figure it out,"

She paused for a moment, trying to get her next sentence out of her mouth before they needed to leave.

"As much as I don't like admitting it, he looks more Stark than most of our children. Do you know that Arya asked me if she was a bastard too because she looked like him?"

Ned lifted an eyebrow as turned back to his lady wife.

"She truly asked that?"

Catelyn nodded and sighed, "Apparently Sansa doesn't take well to Jon as I previously had thought. She attempted to put two and two together and failed,"

Ned was about to comment on that when he saw the golden banner of Baratheon rise over the hillside. The King would be here within five minutes if they weren't riding at a leisurely pace. Ned took his wife's hand and led her down to the courtyard and stood at the head of the city. Robert would arrive shortly and they would all bow before him. It was almost as if on cue that the first banners of the royal procession had arrived. Two teenage boys were riding behind the banners and halted their horses. Ned smiled as he recognized them as the princes. Behind them was a large carriage, no doubt holding the queen, and finally, Robert Baratheon rode in. All of Winterfell bowed in one fell swoop.

Robert Baratheon dismounted his horse and stormed over to Ned. He motioned with his hand to stand and he and all of Winterfell did. The king looked him over twice before finally saying something.

"You've got fat,"

Ned looked over his foster brother, almost questioning if he had been talking about himself instead of him.

With that, the king laughed his hearty laugh and embraced the Lord of Winterfell.

"Winterfell is yours, your grace,"

Robert released his oldest friend and embraced his wife, "Cat!"

She smiled and returned his hug the best she could, "Your grace,"

And with that the king went down the procession line of Stark children. He commented on how Robb looked like a true lord and how Sansa was as pretty as they come. He lingered over Arya and Ned knew why. She looked just as much like Lyanna as Sansa did to Catelyn. She was pure Stark, not really a Tully feature upon her. And then, then the king looked at Jon. He was placed at the end of Ned's trueborn children due to his Stark name and his inheritance status, but to him he was known as a bastard. The stain on Ned Stark's honor. Robert moved on from Rickon and Bran and stared into Jon's eyes. Ned grasped Catelyn's hand, almost as if he worried that he would figure it out.

But Robert simply laughed and grasped the lad's shoulder. "Gods Ned," the king yelled out, "he looks more Stark than most of your children. Are you sure this one isn't Robb?"

It was obvious that Sansa was almost offended by that thought, the look on her face made Arya snicker. Before Ned could say anything, Cersei stepped out of her carriage, followed by two children, a boy and a girl. The queen put her hand out for Ned to kiss, to which he did and watched out of the corner of his eyes as Arya rolled her eyes. Once Cersei pulled her hand back there was a shout of, "Uncle Ned!" from the side. Within moments, the eldest of the Baratheon princes pushed past his mother and embraced Eddard Stark with a tight hug.

"Prince Rodrik, a pleasure," The Lord of Winterfell said as he embraced the crown prince.

The golden haired boy on the top of the horse, who Sansa thought was quite handsome, scoffed. "Dear brother, Lord Stark isn't our uncle. We only have four, I hope you're smart enough to know that,"

The crown prince released the Stark man and shouted back to his younger brother. "Father deems Lord Stark a brother just as much as Uncle Renly or Uncle Stannis, I see no reason as to why we cannot call him uncle,"

It was at this time when the queen piped up, "Unless Lord Stark says otherwise, my sweet,"

But Robert laughed again, "Nonsense! The boy can call Ned whatever he wants. Uncle or not. Now, Ned, the crypts, I need to pay my respects,"

Cersei looked towards her husband and sighed, "We've been riding for weeks, surely the dead can-"

"Ned!" Robert stormed off, dragging Ned by the arm off towards the crypt. If there was one thing Cersei knew about her husband it was that he was fiercely stubborn when it came to the topic of Lyanna. It took ages and some wine to finally convince her husband not to name Myrcella after the Stark. The queen kept on a straight face as to not show her anger. She turned once more to Catelyn Stark and the Lady of Winterfell bowed.

"Your grace, if you'd please follow me. I'll show you to your chambers,"

* * *

As his mother wandered off with Catelyn Stark with his two youngest siblings following closely behind, Rodrik Baratheon introduced himself to the remaining Stark children that were here. He knew of Robb Stark, the man that was named after his father, and he grasped his hand in a firm handshake. His deep Baratheon blues met the light blue of the Tully eyes.

"Well, it seems we'll be getting to know each other quite well, shouldn't we, _Lord_ Stark?"

Robb smiled, "It seems so,"

The Baratheon smiled and motioned his head, "And I'm excited to see what you Starks can do in the tiltyard,"

The heir to Winterfell laughed in response, "Perhaps we'll see if the direwolf can beat the stag,"

The crown prince turned around and handed his traveling cloak to the Hound, "Go be a good dog and find a place to put this," His eyes then landed on Sansa Stark and he reached out his hand, "My lady, can you please show me around your wonderful home?"

Sansa blushed slightly and curtsied, while he wasn't the other prince, Rodrik was going to be king someday. "I would love to, my prince,"

The two walked arm in arm away from the crowd of Winterfell that now seemed to be getting back to their duties. Rodrik was amazed at the architecture that Winterfell had to offer, and he couldn't help but give a generous gold dragon to the children that ran past. They were silent for the most part, Sansa more so due to the fact that she didn't wish to sound stupid as all hell. Rodrik, however, was simply taking it all in. He knew there was a godswood around here, an actual one, much different than the one in King's Landing. He would have to see it soon enough. Finally, Sansa opened her mouth to break the silence.

"My prince, why does your brother-"

But Rodrik cut her off, "Have that hair color? I'm not sure really. They all have hair just like mother. Maester Pycelle thinks maybe the so called "Baratheon Seed" is growing weaker. Joffrey says it makes him look more gallant. I say it makes him look like a prick,"

This was not was Sansa was going to ask, she was more curious about the large man that followed the golden-haired prince around. However the fact that the prince dyed his hair intrigued her. In fact, the handsome Baratheon prince danced around in her mind, his golden locks, and his charming smile.

"Is his prince, as you say, a…" She didn't want to say that word, it wasn't ladylike. And she, she was in the presence of the future king!

"A prick? Sansa, you can say whatever you want in front of me. You won't be sent to the Wall just for asking if Joffrey's a complete ass,"

This made the Stark girl smile, and the Baratheon thought for a moment.

"I wouldn't say he's a complete prick. But, he knows how to play the game. He's charming but at the same time especially cruel. I can remember father's face when he tried to get the kittens of out that cat…"

Rodrik trailed off, not wanting to disgust Sansa anymore. But, it seemed as if she wasn't really listening to him. The walked through Winterfell, silence forming between the two as Rodrik tried to connect with Sansa, and the Stark girl thinking about nothing but his brother.

* * *

"She looks just like her,"

Ned walked next to his king and friend as he mused about the old days. He knew he was referring to Arya, and Ned knew that she was nothing but Stark. He nodded curtly as Robert continued to speak.

"Just to think, she could have been mine,"

"But you have four children, four royal children,"

Robert snarled, "They're all Lannister bred though, even Rodrik. They should have been hers,"

They finally got to Lyanna's tomb, and Robert's eyes filled with tears. He brought his hand up to her face. Ned knew that he loved his sister, but he knew that his sister did not love him. Especially since she heard he had a bastard already, how many more did he have by now? He knew that his foster brother could be faithful if he tried, but if Cersei didn't give into him at that very second he would go off to a brothel for his own fix.

"Every night in my dreams I kill him,"

 _'And every night I save his children…'_ Ned knew he couldn't say that, but he truly felt that their slaughter was not justified at all. But he knew that Robert wouldn't hear of it. The Baratheon king stared at Lyanna's stone face and Ned couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of sadness. But whenever he thought about Rheagar's children it went away. Whenever he thought about Jon it went away. Whenever he thought about-

"There's only one way to fix this,"

Ned was brought of his thoughts and looked to Robert, "Your grace?"

Robert Baratheon tore himself away from Lyanna and stared at his oldest friend.

"I have a son, you have a daughter, let's unite our houses,"

The Lord of Winterfell stared into those Baratheon blue eyes and tried to say no, he tried to tell his king no.

"This is about be becoming Hand, isn't it?"

Robert laughed and smacked his friend on the arm, "You always were a sharp one Ned, I haven't even asked ya!" His laughter faded and he gave a genuine smile, "So, how about it? Rodrik and your eldest?"

Eddard Stark thought for a moment before shaking his head, "No, Sansa doesn't need to be queen. Marry Rodrik off to another highborn lady, someone who the crown would support,"

"The crown would support you! What are you talking about?"

"What about your second born? They're the same age, are they not?"

Again Robert laughed, "Worried about your daughter and an older man? Fine, they can take Storm's End once they're married. Gods knows Renly isn't going to have any kids. Any other restrictions _your grace_?"

Ned kept his stone cold face as he spoke once more, "She won't marry until she's six and ten and a woman flowered, I will not allow it before that,"

The king nodded, "Fine, now, about you becoming Hand,"

* * *

Bran and Jon had stayed behind after everyone had left to await the arrival of Lord Jaime Lannister, it was what their father had suggested for he knew that Robb would most likely be busy with the crown prince and his brothers. Ghost laid in the shadow of the wall and Summer was attempting to play, but his albino brother wasn't have any of that. Still, the direwolf kept up and finally Ghost submitted to letting his brother nip and pull at his ear and tail. Jon laughed at the sight.

"Summer, stop bothering your brother!" Bran called out to his direwolf, and a playful yip escaped the pup's mouth before turning back to his brother for more attention.

"Seems like you need to train your wolf better, brother,"

Bran pouted and hit his half-brother in the gut. "Yours is just no fun,"

Jon smiled, but then Bran pulled him back out of his thoughts before they even began.

"Are you really going to the Wall?"

Jon's smile turned into a slight frown as he could hear the disappointment in his brother's voice. "Aye, I might. The Starks have manned the Wall for generations, it would be a true honor to do so,"

Bran sighed, "But then you'd be leaving me, and father,"

"I plan on asking father before I go, besides, your lady mother might find it better for me to leave,"

"No, only Sansa would. Mother loves you just the same!"

"But I'm a-"

Jon was about to utter the word bastard but the sound of horse hooves entered the area. The procession that Jaime Lannister was a part of was far smaller than the King's: that was for sure. It was only the Lannister lord followed by three knights and a carriage. Beside him a boy older than Bran rode, and Jon could only guess it was the Lannister's son. The two Stark boys stood up straight and bowed slightly.

"My lord, we welcome you to Winterfell,"

Jaime Lannister swung off his horse and walked past the two boys, his eyes set on the castle that he knew his sister would be in. The boy who rode next to him grunted as he got off his horse and walked up to the Starks.

"Apologies for my father, he's been in a mood lately,"

Jon nodded, "Please do not apologize, my lord, we hope Winterfell is in your liking,"

The Lannister boy sighed, "It'll do, it's not the Rock, but it'll do," he looked over Jon and breathed in, in what could only be described as an attempt to laugh. "You're the bastard, aren't you? The Lord of Winterfell sends his bastard to welcome the Lord of Casterly Rock?"

Bran was furious and his temper rose even higher, "Jon's just as much as Stark as I am!"

The golden haired boy looked down to Bran and laughed a dry laugh, "Looks like the little lordling has a temper. You might need to keep him on a leash, bastard,"

The door to the carriage opened and two young children tumbled out in a heap of dust as they playfully tore at each other's hair. Following them was a girl, whom Bran thought was quite pretty, who helped a heavily pregnant woman out of the carriage. The woman looked to her son, "Tycen! Please control your siblings!" The boy in front of Jon sighed and called back, "Fine, mother!"

Now known as Tycen, he turned back to Jon and Bran, "Now, bastard, if you'd be so kind as to help my lady mother find a chamber so she can rest. She is pregnant you know,"

Jon snarled as Tycen Lannister turned his back on him, watching as he tried to pull away, "Damon! Cerea!" from each other. The pregnant woman was lead to the boys by her daughter and she smiled.

"Now would you look at that Lanah, two strong and handsome men here to steal us away in the night!"

The girl looked away in a fashion that reminded Bran of his sister Sansa, "Mother…"

The lady smiled and tried to stifle a laugh, "I was only joking darling," She turned her attention back to the Stark boys, "You must be Robb and Bran! Such a pleasure to meet you!"

Jon coughed as he was called Robb and shook his head, "I'm sorry my lady, I'm Jon, not Robb,"

Tyta smiled and giggled at the same time, "Oooh even better! We've heard many stories about you, Jon Stark! Now, as much as I'd love to sit around and chat I must request we find me a chamber. The Seven knows your lord grandfather would murder me if something happened,"

Bran looked to her swollen belly, "You're having a baby?"

She smiled, "Yes my little lord, and if the Gods are merciful I'll have two again. Damon and Cerea are just joys to take care of!"

Bran looked behind the woman and her daughter to see the eldest boy still trying to tear his brother and sister away. This, this didn't seem like a joy to take care of? Jon's voice brought him out of his thoughts though.

"Bran, go find Theon and let him know Lord Lannister and his family is here. Prepare the tiltyard, I'm sure he and his sons will want to spar while they're here," Jon turned back to Tyta and Lanah, "If you both could follow me to your chambers," He held out his arm for the Frey turned Lannister to grab hold of and she smiled.

"Now now you don't have to go through all this fuss for us, we aren't the king and queen now,"

Jon smiled, "My father taught us to be courteous to those who come as guests,"

"Well, Ned Stark was always an honorable man,"

Jon slowly led Tyta and her daughter up to their room, and when he was about to leave Tyta called out, "If you'd please, dear, come get me before dinner? It'll take me a while to get down there and no doubt I would be in trouble if I wasn't there," The Stark boy nodded and closed the door behind him. Tyta sat on the fur bed that her and her husband would "share" and stared at her daughter.

"He was nice, very handsome too, even for a bastard,"

Lanah Lannister smiled softly and tried to hide the blush that formed on her cheeks, "I liked the little one, Bran?"

Tyta smiled and pulled her daughter onto the bed and into a hug, "Yes, I liked him too,"

* * *

Cersei had sat in her chambers as she listened to Robert's laughs fill Winterfell. It was such a bore here, the walls were so… gray. Catelyn Stark had said that it wasn't cold yet, but Gods did it feel cold. She had curled up in the furs on the bed and instantly took them off. They were too warm, even though she was cold. It was a weird conundrum that which she didn't want to think about right now. She was reading a book, something she hadn't done in a long time, about the Kings of Winter. It was more of a satirical time for her to sit and laugh about how the Starks were once kings. She would have to make sure they knew their place.

The door opened, shut, and locked in three seconds but Cersei didn't bring her eyes from the book. She thought it was just Robert, or maybe one of her children trying to escape the Starks. But the voice that came next?

"Now when did you start reading?"

Her eyes shot up and a smile formed on her face. Cersei cast the book aside and jumped into her brother's arms, "Jaime!"

The man tried to hike up his sister's dress, "I need you," but Cersei pushed them back down. "Jaime, not here," The Lord of Casterly Rock growled and pressed his face into the space between her head and her shoulder, pressing his lips against his sister's oh so silky skin. Cersei wanted to moan, she wanted to scream her brother's name, but she couldn't. Not here, not while everyone was so close.

"Jaime stop, stop please,"

Jaime pulled away and held his sister's hand, "I ride for days just so I can have my true love and she turns me away,"

"You have a wife,"

"And you have a husband,"

The two sat down on the bed, a cup of wine in their hands. Cersei could only think back to the first time Jaime had come to King's Landing on business with their father. They had fucked long and hard all day while Robert was out hunting, even though Cersei had once sworn against laying with her brother again. But Robert whispering the Stark's name in her ear never left her, and she was once again loving her brother in a way that no siblings should. After he had left, she found herself pregnant with Joffrey, and for some reason it felt right.

Passing off their children as Robert's wasn't too difficult, the oaf was too stupid to realize it when his son was born with golden hair. Their only son, Rodrik, born with just a tuft of gold on his head, had claimed his brother looked funny. Those were the days.

"She's pregnant again,"

Cersei sipped the northern wine as best she could, "Well now, this is a surprise. Not just another cover up? Don't tell me you're actually falling for the woman now,"

Jaime cringed, "Don't ever suggest that. She's disgusting, a Frey, and she isn't you,"

Cersei smiled, "Disgusting now?"

Jaime rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean,"

The queen took another sip of her wine, "And what does that bring your total up to, three?"

"Five if she doesn't have another set of twins,"

"The Gods blessed you with twins?"

Jaime smiled, "Damon and Cerea,"

Cersei choked on her wine and her heart skipped a beat. He had named his daughter after her? Not their mother, but her? "Jaime…"

But the Lannister pressed his lips to hers to shush her. He pulled away from the kiss before he lost control of himself, "She looks just like you, but she's got the fire of Tyrion that one. Damon takes more after his mother, but Gods he's smart and charming like you,"

The queen curled up next to her brother, "They could have been ours,"

The Lannister frowned, "I wish they were,"


	4. Chapter 4

_**I just want to extend a quick thank you to everyone who has favorited, watched, and reviewed this story. First time really writing a serious fan fiction, so yay? This chapter is more plot drama, but we'll get to the Baratheon/Lannister/Stark drama with the children soon enough! And now, answering some reviews:**_

 _ **KBlack25: Sansa's reasoning for not liking Jon will be explored more in the upcoming chapters. However, for a quick analysis, she thinks of him as a stain on their household. Yes he's been legitimized, but he's still a bastard, something that shouldn't be even near the Starks in her opinion. She's a highborn lady, that's for sure, and she's got the mindset for it already. Needless to say, if her husband brought home a bastard, she'd be just as disgusted by it as she is by the thought of Jon.**_

 _ **Hedgehog of Time: I'm not sure if we'll be seeing Tyrion anytime soon to be honest! I know it breaks canon with him not being at Winterfell at the start of this all, but hell, we're breaking canon anyways. But I can confirm when we DO see him he will interact with more of the Starks! And I promise not to make Rodrik a Gary-Stu. That's one of my biggest pet peeves is when people do that. But don't worry, Rodrik has his flaws which we'll see soon enough. He's not the diamond child that will save the day just because he's Robert and Cersei's only child!**_

 _ **Evaline101: If there was ever a marriage more loveless it would have to be Tyta and Jaime's. Trust me, Tyta doesn't love that man at all!**_

 _ **Twelve13: Well, I'm not sure what fate has in store for Rodrik and Sansa just yet. They may get together, they may not, and falling in love is a big if at the moment. I have the idea of how I want to end this story, and getting there is an uphill battle. Whether or not Rodrik and Sansa have any romance is still yet to be seen.**_

* * *

Catelyn Stark had ran herself ragged attempting to prepare for this feast. Whenever someone came up to her asking where something should go or what to do because they were out of it she would try her best to stay composed. Arya thought it was the funniest thing ever to watch from the shadows as her mother tried to keep her cool. It was at one moment in particular, however, where Catelyn Stark had just about had enough of this poor girl.

"Lady Stark, the wine won't budge from the storage, should I-"

"Frankly I don't care what you do so long as you do your job before I have Lord Stark find a reason to execute you!"

She obviously didn't mean those words and she felt terrible as the girl ran off in fear of their Lady. But the almost inaudible snicker from the shadows made her slam the books she was carrying, which Bran hadn't put away from breakfast like she had asked, on the table and snap.

"Arya Stark, if you do not leave this hall right this instant I will see to it that you and your direwolf will be wearing the finest and most extravagant dresses until you're dead,"

Arya was flabbergasted, she had been caught. She slowly rose, "How did you know it was me?"

Catelyn smiled to herself, repeating words that her own mother had once used when she found Lysa or herself causing a ruckus. "I'm your mother, I know everything," But the time for reminiscing was over, and Catelyn turned with the pile of books, "Now go before I make truth of my words. And take these books to your brother, and tell him no more climbing!" She felt it in her bones that her second youngest son was climbing the walls of Winterfell. She knew that her son would be fine, he was the best climber in all of Winterfell, but she couldn't shake her motherly instinct.

"E-Excuse me, Lady Stark,"

The voice was small and sweet, not one of her own daughters, and it came from behind her. Catelyn turned around quickly to see two green-eyed children. One, she recognized as Prince Tommen, and the other?

"Prince Tommen, who do you have here?"

The prince smiled and motioning with his hand to his cousin, "This is my cousin Lanah! My Uncle Jaime arrived a little bit ago. Aunt Tyta said that we should come help you prepare for the feast!"

Catelyn smiled, "And what of your own mother, my prince? Did she agree to this too? I do not wish to upset our grace,"

Tommen shrugged, "I haven't seen my mother since you took us to our chambers. So I went to see Aunt Tyta and now here we are!"

The Lady of Winterfell tapped her chin in a thoughtful yet playful manner as she looked around the hall. Most of the preparations had been completed, but what could a Baratheon and a Lannister do to help? And then, it hit her!

"My prince, my lady, would you be so kind to help me in this most daring task? Only the bravest of souls can undertake it!"

Tommen's eyes lit up in wonder and Lanah's mouth broke out into a smile. They both nodded furiously to receive the task that they must endure. Catelyn Stark pointed to the small area that had been caged off, poorly she might add, and looked to the children.

"Do you see that small cage? I need both of you to prepare it for the direwolves! Lord Stark is quite insistent on having them here at the feast, and they should receive the best treatment. If you'd go to one of the storage rooms and grab as many pillows and furs as you can to lay them down that would be marvelous! But no, your adventure doesn't end there! You must then journey to the kitchen and fetch their bowls and place them in there as well. And finally?" she waited to say the next part, the children had lost their excitement, but she was sure this would bring it all back. "I need you to escort my children and their direwolves here!"

Tommen jumped up and down, "Whoa! A real live direwolf? I get to be his escort? That's so cool!"

Lanah's smile did not waver as she thought about the direwolves. They weren't fully grown yet, but she thought they were cute as she knew they were powerful. Her small and quiet voice piped up before Lady Stark sent them on their way, "Will we see Bran?"

Catelyn wanted to laugh inside, it seems that the Lannister's eldest daughter had become smitten with her boy. "Yes, yes I suppose you will see Brandon. No go you two, you don't want to be late for dinner!"

The two children ran off giggling and ready to help Catelyn Stark in their adventure. But the Lady of Winterfell thought of other things than to have the rest of the hall set up. She called over for Maester Luwin to oversee the rest of the preparations and to make sure the prince and his cousin didn't burn down the hall.

She had other things on her mind.

* * *

Tycen Lannister looked down from the balcony, watching her every move. His cousin Rodrik was trying to woo Sansa Stark it seemed, but she was having none of it. Sansa was staring at Joffrey, her eyes looking like she was as hungry as the wolf next to her. The boy's blond hair which fell past his shoulders sighed as laid his head on his arms. She was so, pretty… Why should Joffrey get all the girls? Was he not enough? He was the first born son of Jaime Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock. He was heir to Casterly Rock. Hell, he was probably heir to be the Warden of the West too! But he still wasn't good enough, just like Joffrey was too good to be true.

Of course, the boy didn't make a move and stood there brooding.

"She is a pretty one, isn't she?"

The voice startled him as he turned around quickly. "A-Aunt Cersei! I didn't know you-"

The queen shushed her nephew and ran her fingers through his golden hair. He was a year older than her own son Joffrey but they looked as if they could be twins. The only thing that Tycen had that Joffrey didn't was a slimmer form and a weasel-like look in his eye. Damn their father, why did he have to marry he brother to a Frey? This could have been her son, not that damn woman's. But this brooding nature, where did it come from? Surely not Jaime?

Cersei leaned over the balcony and watched too as Rodrik attempted to find good favor with Sansa Stark. But she noticed those childish eyes she gave Joffrey who sat there with the Hound, attempting to give a damn about this whole trip. "You do think she's pretty, right my sweet?"

"Yes Aunt Cersei, she's beautiful,"

She thought to herself for a moment, "I might be able to broker a betrothal between you two," She would rather a Stark be married off to the Frey woman's children than her own. Tycen offered the first smile he had all day in Winterfell, "Truly?" his aunt smiled and nodded, "I shall speak with Lord Stark about it, the Stark's owe me a favor or two," she said lying between her teeth. The Starks owed her no favors, but her husband on the other hand might be able to talk some sense into.

Tycen looked up to his aunt, "Thank you, thank you so much,"

"Anything for my favorite nephew," she said, rustling his hair. He snorted, "Don't let Damon hear you say that, or any of Uncle Tyrion's,"

Tyrion, oh how she hated that man. She didn't care about his children, or his wife, or him himself. She simply smiled at her nephew and caressed his shoulder with her hand.

* * *

Jon sat upon a rock just adjacent to the tiltyard. It was here that he could watch what was going on, but still be far enough away where he could get some peace and quiet if need be. He stroked Ghost's head as he thought about all these newcomers to Winterfell. The king and queen and all their children were here, some southern lords and ladies, Jaime Lannister's family; it was getting to be a bit too much. The feast would be tonight, and sure enough he knew that there would be things announced. Surely the Baratheon king would have betrothed one of his sons to Sansa or Arya?

He watched as Jaime Lannister begrudgingly saw what Bran could do, giving him pointers as he spared with his own son Damon. The younger Lannister had complained about not using live steel, but Ser Rodrik Cassel said that this was how it was done in Winterfell. Jon was slightly amazed that a boy as young as Damon Lannister had already started to work with live steel. Perhaps it was because his father was the great Jaime Lannister? The look on the Kingslayer's face as he watched Bran spar against Damon was intriguing. It was, almost as if he had been surprised by the Stark boy's skill at such a young age. Jon knew his brother was bound to be a knight, perhaps he'd go down to King's Landing and squire one of these days?

"He's getting better, ain't he, Stark?"

Jon looked behind him to see Theon walking up, a serving girl under his arm.

"He might be better than you, Greyjoy,"

"With a sword? No doubt, but I still would kick his ass with the bow,"

Jon laughed, "Until Arya comes out of the woodworks. It'd be nice to have you be humiliated once in a while,"

Theon rolled his eyes and turned to the girl, whispering something in her ear and sending her off. Not before taking a moment to grab a handful of her rear and chest. It sickened Jon, his friend's habits, but to each their own.

"Rumor has it you're going to the Wall. Has Ned Stark had enough of his bastard boy?"

Jon scoffed and turned his head back to the tiltyard. "With all of you asking about it I might as well go. Haven't made up my mind yet. Plan on asking father tonight,"

Theon climbed onto the rock and sat next to Jon. They truly were the outcasts of Winterfell if anyone thought about it. The Greyjoy ward and the Stark bastard. Maybe they would one day go on an adventure as the Winterfell misfit duo! Well, that's what a younger Theon had once thought. But now he was older, wiser, and he was ready to live his life in Winterfell for the remainder of his days. He had since cast the idea that he was a prisoner, for the Starks had been so kind to him. Catelyn Stark treated him as one of their own just as much as she did to Jon.

The Greyjoy put his hand on Jon's shoulder as they sat there on that rock, "I'd miss ya, even though I don't want to admit it. So would your brothers and sisters. Even Sansa,"

Jon stared down at Ghost, and while he'd have the direwolf to protect him up in the frozen tundra of the Wall and beyond the words of his father struck him hard.

 _"When winter comes, the pack survives and the lone wolf dies,"_

Maybe… Maybe he wouldn't ask his father.

* * *

"Ah, Lady Stark! What a pleasure, please please sit!"

The Lady of Winterfell took a seat on the chair next to the bed, smiling all the best she could. She wanted to snap for being told to sit in her own home, but she knew that the lady in front of her was just trying to be courteous.

"I do hope that everything is to your liking, I apologize you have to be cooped up in this room,"

Tyta smiled and pressed her hand to her growing belly, "It's quite fine, my lady. I do enjoy a little peace and quiet every now and then. Especially with the children, don't you agree?"

Catelyn smiled and nodded, knowing the struggle of having children running amuck around the castle. There were days where Arya hid in those hiding spots Catelyn could never figure out. For once she found one, Arya found another. The former Tully pressed her hands together on her lap.

"Surely you and Lord Jaime get enough alone time though?"

Tyta laughed a sarcastic laugh, "Oh, he gets more than enough,"

Catelyn tilted her head slightly in confusion, "I do not understand, you have four children with more on the way?"

The former Frey sighed and looked to the Stark lady, "If I were to say my marriage is loveless it would be an understatement. I tried for years to break into that shell of his, but after Lanah was born I figured I couldn't. So I just stuck to living my life, loving my children, and bedding Jaime whenever he pleases,"

Lady Stark was appalled by this, "Does he not love your children?"

Tyta laughed, "Oh no, the children he adore, it's just. I think he's in love with another woman. It wouldn't surprise me if the trips to King's Landing were to see some girl he met while he was in the Kingsguard and they have as many children as we do,"

"He isn't hurtful in any way, is he?"

"No Lady Stark, he just looks at me whenever he needs to bed a girl. I told him once that I wouldn't hold it against him if he went to a brothel. I think that was the first time I had ever seen him smirk,"

Catelyn was appalled, and while she knew that every marriage didn't end up as hers and Ned's, she thought at the very least they would be on speaking terms. She thought for a moment to herself, trying not to let the silence between them linger.

"I could talk to the king if you wished,"

Tyta shook her head, "No, we don't need to get the king involved in this. And for what? He dissolves the marriage and Jaime keeps all the children? No, I can go the rest of my life without him really speaking with me in order to keep my children,"

The Lady of Winterfell nodded and placed her hand upon Tyta's, "If you ever need me to help, I will,"

She didn't know why that had come out of her mouth, she didn't really have a fondness for the Lannisters, especially after the events during Robert's Rebellion. But for some reason she found that she felt terrible for this one. However, Tyta Frey wasn't truly a Lannister, was she?

Tyta smiled and nodded, "Thank you Lady Stark, you truly are a remarkable woman," Catelyn thought she'd end it there, but the words that came out of Tyta's mouth made her stiffen. "Just like how you are so kind to the bastard of your husband's!"

The words that she repeated to her lord father over a letter ages ago rolled back into her mind, she had to give her the same excuse. No one could know, no one, not even the boy.

"He was a motherless child, I fear the Seven might think poorly of me to turn him away. He was, after all, Ned's child,"

"But Stark? Why not Snow?"

"It was cautionary," she explained, trying to think of the correct words to use, "We didn't want him growing up to resent his father by giving him the name Snow,"

The Frey turned Lannister simply nodded and stood up slowly to look out the window. Catelyn saw her struggle to get up and helped the pregnant woman up. They looked out the window to Bran in the tiltyard with Jaime Lannister, watching as a small girl peek around a rock to watch.

"It seems my daughter has taken a liking to your boy. I don't think he's said two words to her even,"

Catelyn smiled, "It would seem so, Lady Lannister,"

"Oh please, do call me Tyta, Lady Stark. Lady Lannister sounds too proper. I don't want to be thought of as someone as dry as my lord good-father,"

She smiled, "Catelyn," Tyta looked to her in almost astonishment. But Catelyn knew that she could be trusted, she wasn't truly a Lannister, she had just bore Lannister children and married into the house, "Please, call me Catelyn,"

Tyta smile grew, "Very well Catelyn,"

The two watched as Jaime showed Bran proper sword techniques while Damon watched and disarmed Bran many a time. But Catelyn couldn't think about her son training for her eyes kept looking back to young Lanah. She remembered all those years ago, making Ned promise her that they would never betroth their sons to a Lannister. But, maybe they could make an exception.

"Why don't we give our children a chance to get to know each other fully?"

Tyta's head snapped to attention, her neutral face broke into a smile once more, "Truly?"

"How would you feel about Lady Lanah spending her days here in Winterfell?"

She could only imagine the confusion on Ned's face when she brought this to him…

* * *

The feast had started later that night, the king and his family sat at the high table with the Starks. Rodrik had politely asked to sit between Sansa and Robb, trying to get her attention. Robert had challenged one of the servers to a drinking game, and Ned was almost amused at the fact that this server seemed to be out drinking his king. Almost. He was still Ned Stark, the Quiet Wolf, he never truly thought to show his emotions unless he needed to. Catelyn was next to him, and he placed his hand on top of hers with a smile.

"So, you said I wanted the direwolves in here?"

Catelyn chuckled softly, "You know the children appreciate it, just act like you did,"

Ned's eyes wandered over to Cersei who was sipping the southern wine they had brought up. Her eyes were locked onto her brother's as Jaime Lannister was discussing something with his eldest. He knew that the queen found the direwolves to be truly monstrous, even though they weren't even half their adult size yet. He was shocked that she didn't yell and command them to be put into the kennels. Next, his eyes wandered over to Jon who was seated at the high table along with the rest of the family. He was a Stark, legitimized by Robert himself, even though everyone else thought of him as a bastard. They locked eyes for a moment and Ned nodded, leaving Jon to give a soft smile before turning away.

Sansa had gotten up to dance with Myrcella as to make the girl feel less alone surrounded by nothing but boys. Rodrik stared at her as she playfully swung herself and his sister around.

"Now now, don't go making bedroom eyes at my sister,"

He smiled as the words poured out of Robb's mouth, "She'd make a fine queen one day, and a great mother. Just look at how she treats Myrcella,"

Robb rolled his eyes, "Sansa dreams of knights in shining armor that will steal her away in the darkness of night. If I ever see anyone that defines a lady more than Sansa I'd lose it,"

Rodrik looked towards the future Lord of Winterfell, "We could be brothers you know, if I married your sister. Would you enjoy that, _Lord_ Stark?"

The Stark took a sip of his wine and rose his glass, "I would indeed, _your grace_ ,"

Rodrik and Robb had gotten to be fast friends, almost as quickly as Ned and Robert had back in the day. The crown prince had spent all day with the two Stark boys when he wasn't trying to get through to Sansa. Ned and Robert had seen that, and an agreement had been made as well.

Robert had since sent the serving boy away and stood up, slightly drunker than Ned would have enjoyed for this announcement. Even though he would hate what was about to be announced.

"People of Winterfell!" his voice boomed, "I have an announcement to make,"

Ned watched as Sansa scurried back to her seat and all of the hall seemed to calm down. They all waited with baited breath to hear what their king had to say.

"A king is no king without his hand, and I'd like to formally instate your Lord here as my hand. He knew it was coming, so Gods Ned, stand up!"

Ned Stark stood slowly and raised his hand as the hall clapped in his achievement. He hated being recognized for something like this, he wasn't like Cersei who reveled in it.

"And now, what was it, two? Two betrothals!"

Rodrik sat up straight and glanced out of the corner of his eye to Sansa, yes, she would be his!

"Lord Stark's daughter, Sansa, she'll be married to my son, your prince," Rodrik went to move his hand to lay it upon his new betrothed's, "Joffrey!"

His Baratheon blue eyes widened in shock, how could his father not betroth him to her? He looked to Robb and he was in as much astonishment as Rodrik was. They barely heard as Robert called out the next betrothal.

"Also, it's been decided that Bran Stark and Lanah Lannister are to be betrothed as well. Lanah will return home to gather her things and then return to Winterfell when she's ready," Robert laughed and took another gulp of his wine, "In the meantime, Rodrik!"

The crown prince tore his gaze away from Sansa who was giddy in her seat, starting at his brother, and turned to look at his father. Robert pointed with his finger, "You'll be staying here for a bit. Get some Northern culture in ya. It'll do ya some good before you become king,"

Cersei seethed in her chair at Robert, not only had he betrothed her golden son to that Stark girl, he was leaving their eldest here in the hands of the family she had come to despise. Had he not listened to a word she had said when she suggested Tycen marry Sansa? Sansa was the most malleable out of all the Stark children, she should have been sent to Casterly Rock so the family would be tied with the Lannisters. No, not Joffrey! Cersei saw her nephew angrily push back his seat and storm off in a brooding mood, she'd have to apologize later…

* * *

Tyta was worried when her eldest son had stormed off and she quickly retired to her chambers. She had, no doubt, found the child crying on her bed. She walked over and sat down next to him, rubbing his golden curls. "My sweet little lion, whatever is the matter?" Tycen sniffled and grasped onto the furs that were now stained with his tears.

"Aunt Cersei said, she said and she lied,"

"Tycen, you're sounding like a child as old as little Rickon Stark. Now, what happened? What did you Aunt lie to you about?"

The boy grumbled and hit the pillow, "She said I would marry Sansa. She said she'd talk to Uncle Robert about it. She said she'd be _mine_ ,"

Tyta, of course, was unaware that her son was pinning after Sansa Stark. If she had known, maybe she could have arranged that marriage when she had helped arrange Lanah's. She brought her son into a hug and rubbed his back, "Hush my little lion, you don't need Sansa Stark. There are plenty of highborn ladies for you to wed,"

Tycen snapped, "And then you go and marry her brother off to Lanah,"

Her golden haired son didn't realize what she was trying to do for his sister. She didn't want Lanah to be in a marriage like hers, and she knew that the Starks would raise Bran to be more honorable than Jaime. She wanted to say something to her son to cheer him up, but what? He felt betrayed by both the queen and herself, so what could she do?

She went to open her mouth but the door swung open. Jaime Lannister stood in the doorway and his eyes locked onto his son.

"Tycen, out,"

The heir to Casterly Rock sniffled and looked up, "But fath-"

"Out," Jaime snapped, pointing to the door. The boy got up and his mother grabbed his hand.

"We'll speak of this tomorrow. Keep your head up, and remember,"

Tycen attempted to smile as he looked back towards his mother, "Hear Me Roar," he repeated the house words he had known since he was little. He walked out of the bedroom and cringe as Jaime slammed the door behind him. Tycen Lannister walked down the hallway, trying to think of a way to get Sansa to be his, but he couldn't. He'd have to sleep on it.

Jaime was furious as he slammed the door, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Tyta knew what this was about, "Doing my duty as a mother and as Lady of-"

That threw Jaime into a rage. He grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a book, and threw it at the wall behind Tyta. "No, you listen here. You are _not_ Lady of Casterly Rock. You have no power. I'd have you exiled the moment our next child was born if it weren't for my lord father. Now look what you've done, fucked up any chance that we have of marrying for alliances,"

"You speak of your daughter as if she is a scrap of meat!"

"I'll speak of her any way I damn choose. You on the other hand can thank the Seven I'm not about to push you out a window right now. Because believe me, Frey, I would,"

Tyta had no tears to hold back, no tears to try and hide. Years ago maybe, but now she was used to her husband's words of disappointment. She retorted, knowing that she was just stirring the pot.

"I'm not a Frey, according to the septon I am now Tyta Lannister,"

Jaime was about done with his wife's antics and his green eyes narrowed, "You are no Lannister. You carry my name because my father demanded I marry you. But no, you are no Lannister. I would fuck Robert Baratheon dry before you ever become a Lannister,"

He wanted Cersei, he was done here, and he turned and started to storm off. But Tyta wasn't done, "Where are you going? Off to fuck a Northern whore?"

He swung around, his palm open as skin met skin. Tyta's cheek stung, for if there was anything that Jaime had never done it was hit her.

"Don't. Fucking. Speak."

Tyta remained silent as she noticed her husband subconsciously reaching for the dagger he always held on his person.

"If you _ever_ say something like that to me- No, if you ever say _anything_ to me again, I will slit your throat and dump you into the sewers were no one will ever find you. Do you understand?"

Tyta remained silent, but this didn't please Jaime. He grabbed her arms and made her look at him, his nails digging into her skin, "I said, do you understand?"

She nodded and whimpered from the pain, and this satisfied Jaime. He pushed her away and walked out of the room, leaving his pregnant wife alone in the room. He heard the door quickly lock behind him as his squire, who he couldn't remember the name of, followed quickly behind.

"My lord, where are you off to?" the boy asked.

Jaime snarled through his teeth, "To fix this fucking mess,"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Apologies for the delay, it's been a bit stressful here at home. But no matter! This was a harder chapter to get out, because things have to happen in a certain order, and hopefully everything worked out. A lot of stuff happens in this chapter, a lot of which will be the stuff that starts to stir the pot for future events. Alright, review time._**

 _ **Twelve13: Jaime's cruelness is only due to his marriage of Tyta. When Robert told him to go back to the Rock, Tywin saw no reason why not to marry his son. Jaime could have gone back and sat on the small council or hell, even been Master of Arms, but with Tyta he was denied that chance for his duty as Lord of Casterly Rock. She's a constant reminder of him not getting to be with his sister and not being able to protect their children as he wants, and after almost 15 years of that stewing inside he's finally had enough. However, Jaime's actions will have consequences as seen in this chapter (although Jaime won't truly care).**_

 _ **Hedgehog of Time: Yes yes, Tyrion has kids! Whether or not he ended up with Tysha I still have to decide. But, I can confirm he has three strong sons, and the family is currently in Essos; sightseeing (no, totally not looking for Brightroar, nooo...)! Also maybe it's a love square if you throw Tycen into the mix! He's older than Joffrey, and some might say he looks handsomer (for some reason his Frey genes sculpt his face better than his poor old grandfather's!), so who knows! Will Sansa end up with one of them, or will she end up with someone else entirely?**_

* * *

The feast was starting to wind down, most of the southern lords and ladies that had accompanied the royal party had retired for the night. Rodrik watched as his cousin Lanah tried to look towards Bran, and the young Stark boy failing to meet her gaze. He was fine with their match, but all he wanted to know was why his father didn't betroth him to Sansa. Sansa could have been queen, isn't that what she _wanted_? Surely his father was smart enough to realize that! The crown prince continued to sip –no, gulp- down his wine as his mother approached him from behind.

"Rodrik darling, it's time for bed,"

"Mother I am a man grown," he grumbled, not turning to face her, "I'll go to bed when I'm tired,"

Cersei took a step back, wanting to smack her boy for being so rude. But she simply nodded, "Very well, good night my sweet," and walked away. Oh she would remember that, and Rodrik would know it. She approached her husband and smiled in a polite form, trying not to insult the Starks which she oh so wanted to do.

"My husband, I will be retiring to our chambers,"

Robert shakily placed his glass down, "A'ight, an' don't wait up fer me. Goin' on a hunt,"

Cersei merely laughed at her husband's drunken state, "At this late at night?"

"Benj… Benjen is taking us!"

Cersei turned to look where Robert Baratheon was pointing and no doubt she saw Benjen Stark mingling in the small crowd. He smiled when he heard his name and nodded his head towards Cersei.

"Don't worry your grace! I'll keep the king alive!"

The queen simply smiled and left, her husband's drunken laughs echoing down the narrow hallway. She passed her brother's squire but paid him no mind. Who was he anyways? Her chamber door was open slightly and she simply thought it was one of her younger children. Perhaps the direwolves scared them? But when she walked into the room and was pulled into a furious embrace, she knew it wasn't her children, it was her love, her Jaime.

The two held each other in their arms for what seemed like the longest time. Cersei didn't want anything else but her brother, and it seemed that Jaime wanted nothing but her as well. He quickly shut and locked the door behind him, scooping his sister up and carrying her to the bed. His grip was harsher than normal, but Cersei didn't ask. Nor did she care. She was ready for her brother to take her, to release all this stress away.

And the relief came in a bliss of gold.

* * *

Jon had avoided his father all feast since his talk with Theon earlier that day. Now that Catelyn had retired for the night, the direwolves could roam free, and Jon made sure to feed Ghost plenty of his table scraps. His thoughts went again towards the Wall, to his uncle Benjen, to everything. He was Jon Stark of Winterfell, the son of Eddard Stark, and heir should anything happen to his children. He pushed around the remaining food on his plate when a voice came up behind him.

"I hear you plan on becoming a brother of the Night's Watch,"

That voice, it chilled him to his very core. Jon turned his head and Stark eyes met Stark eyes. Eddard Stark took a seat next to his boy and crossed his arms, obviously letting his son speak. Jon was silent though, he hadn't truly made up his mind, not after talking with Bran and the comments from Theon earlier today. He hung his head and Ghost must have noticed his sadness for he popped his head out from under the table, placing it on his master's leg and startling Lord Stark for a mere second. He didn't speak, so Eddard knew he'd have to do that himself.

"I wouldn't be angry if you went, the Starks have manned the Wall for generations," He reached his hand and scratched behind the direwolf's ears, smiling as his tail thumped against the leg of the table. "It's an honorable thing to do, and-"

And this is when Jon cut in, "I don't know what I want to do!"

Ned placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "I'm here, and I'm listening,"

Jon looked up at the ceiling, "There's days where I don't feel like I belong here, father. Like I truly don't belong here along your trueborn children," That hurt Ned to hear, if only he could tell him the truth… "And, there's other days when I'm sitting here with Rickon and Robb and I feel like one of them. A true Stark,"

"You _are_ a true Stark, Jon. You heard Robert, you look more like my son than Robb does on occasion,"

Robb, who had been half-listening to the conversation next to him as he tried to console his newfound friend in the prince, turned and raised his glass.

"Father's right, like it or not you're my brother,"

Ned turned his eyes and gave his son a look to say 'not now' and Robb turned his attention back to Rodrik. His focus now back on Jon, he gave his _son_ a final piece of advice before he would return to his drunken friend and king, "Don't make a decision without thinking about it fully. But winter is coming, Jon, and you might have to make a decision before too long,"

The elder Stark patted his son on the shoulder and left, leaving Jon silent in his thinking. Robb whispered something in Rodrik's ear and moved over a seat to talk to his brother.

"You know I support you in whatever decision you make,"

"And what would you have me do, Robb?"

Robb Stark thought for a moment and took a sip of his cup. "Personally? I'd have you stay. You're a Stark of Winterfell, and if there was a reason for me to leave Winterfell I'd rather have you running the place in my stead. Bran's a wise boy, but he's just that that; a boy. He knows nothing of the world outside the castle. But you? You walk the streets of Winterfell, you head out to be an envoy for father and make sure our people are safe and secure. You aren't a boy, Jon,"

Jon pressed his hands together and lay his head upon them, "I don't know what to do, Robb. I just don't,"

"Then stay,"

Stark eyes met Tully as the brothers looked up at one another. And for the first time when talking about going to the Wall, Jon smiled.

* * *

But as Jon was smiling, Bran was not. He was more confused than anything, why did his father betroth him off to some girl? Yes she was pretty, but all girls to him were pretty. Ever since his king had announced it, Lanah had been glancing at him with those green Lannister eyes. She was a quiet girl, and Bran knew she meant well, but why him? Why the Lannisters? Why her? He wasn't as important as Robb, he should have been betrothed to first. He was the heir to Winterfell, not him…

"Why don't you say hi?"

"Because, Rickon, I don't want to,"

He was shocked Rickon was still awake at this point, but Shaggydog had apparently kept his master awake before. Tonight would be no different. Rickon was so young, he needed his sleep, not to be here at this feast anymore.

"Big brother, do it,"

"Rickon…"

"No! Do it!"

This shout was loud enough for their lord father to turn around and stare at them. His quiet demeanor was still there as he walked over and lifted his youngest son up.

"Well now, looks like someone's up past their bed time!"

"Daddy!"

Shaggydog barked below him as Lord Eddard Stark carried off his youngest son. Bran then turned his head to Theon who was sitting two seats down, laughing at the whole thing.

"What's so funny?"

"The fact that you're going to turn down a pretty girl,"

"I'm not you, Theon,"

"But you will marry her one day," Theon brushed his hand across a serving girl's arm as she walked past them, earning a giggle from the girl. Bran rolled his eyes, "And what do you know about marrying?"

Theon smirked, "Nothing actually, but wooing girls? Now that's more my forte,"

Bran stabbed the meat on his plate with his fork in frustration, before Theon sighed again.

"Look Bran, if you're going to be stuck with this girl for the rest of your life, you might as well get to know her. Hell, you'll practically grow up with her now, you'll need to talk to her at least once before you're wed,"

The hour was getting late, and Bran's eyes locked once more with Lanah Lannister's. He growled to himself and snapped to get Summer's attention. The two wandered out of the hall, leaving Theon with a small smirk on his face and Lanah looking quite sad. Bran just wanted to get away from it all, but he wouldn't so easily. He heard a scream coming from the hall and his curious nature went to investigate. The screams were getting louder and louder before he came upon Tyta Lannister's room. He knocked on the door, but the knock wasn't heard due to her scream. He quickly opened the door to see Tyta on her bed, clenching at the furs below.

Tyta looked up at Bran, over her swelling belly and tears rolled down her face.

"Maester. Baby. Coming."

And Bran took off.

* * *

Robert Baratheon and Benjen Stark had left on their hunt, and a moment later Bran came crashing into the hall once more. Ned Stark stood, a look of worry on his son's face.

"I need Maester Luwin! Lady Tyta's baby is coming!"

This, this threw the hall into a small frenzy.

He saw Lanah and her two younger siblings smile in delight and huddle together, possibly to place bets on what the gender and name of their new sibling would be. Theon quickly got up and shouted that he would find the maester, which was followed by Lord Jaime's squire downing his cup of southern wine and rushing off to find his lord. The hall was quickly cleared out except for the remainder of the children from Stark, Baratheon, and Lannister houses. The remaining direwolves were escorted to the kennels, and their howling could be heard across the keep. The only thing that was heard over them was Lady Tyta Lannister's screams.

"My lady I need you to push, the time is now,"

The maester's words sounded too good to be true, for Tyta had never experienced this much pain before. She pushed and she pushed, but the babe wouldn't come out. Was it stuck? Where was Jaime? Why did she have to undertake this alone? Pushing again and again, when finally a baby's cry rang through the air.

"A boy!"

She heard the screams of the boy, the screams of the handmaidens as they fawned over him, but hers were more intense, she felt another child pounding at her womb to enter the world. The maester went back to work, he had a long road ahead of him.

* * *

Jaime had just rolled off of his loving sister, taking in her beauty, when the knock at the door came. Cersei called out, "Who is it?"

"It's your brother's squire, your grace. Do you happen to know where he is?"

The Lord of Casterly Rock grumbled and fired out, "I'm giving the queen important counsel, can this wait?"

His squire remained silent, and Jaime thought he had left. He brought his sister's face into his and kissed those tender lips. But then, the squire's voice rang out once more.

"My lord, it's your wife. She's, she's in labor,"

Cersei pushed her brother off of her and stood up, pulling her dress down and fixing her hair. She watched as Jaime quickly through on his doublet and breeches, before opening the door. The squire bowed and came in, shyly at first before seeing his liege lord.

"Well, how is she?"

"My lord, your grace, there has been one child born already. The maester says it's a boy, and there looks to be another on the way,"

"It seems to be twins, Jaime. My congratulations to you and your family," Cersei exclaimed, throwing on her face that everyone saw. She was heartbroken to the core though, they should be her children, those should be her twins.

"And the rest of my children?" Jaime inquired, not caring about his pregnant wife.

"They're in the hall with Lord Stark and his children currently. Tycen is sleeping in his chambers,"

"Good, now you can leave," Jaime turned his body away, but there was another set of footsteps heavily approaching. Jaime looked over his shoulder to see Vylarr, the captain of his household guard, out of breath.

"My lord, you must come quickly, it's your wife!"

* * *

Rodrik took yet another sip of his wine, and Robb Stark was beginning to see the resemblance between Robert Baratheon and his son. Unlike the king, Rodrik could hold his wine, and wasn't too drunk yet. But he had much to drink, and it was at this point that Robb was starting to think he might as well take the drink away from the prince.

"Why, why isn't she mine?"

Robb Stark had tried to give his crown prince an answer the last ten times he asked it, but now he knew that there was no point in trying to bring up a new answer.

"Why don't you ask your father? I'm sure there's a reason he betrothed her to Joffrey instead of you,"

"She should be mine, Robb, we should be brothers. Joff's a fucking prick, he doesn't deserve her…"

"I know Rodrik, I know,"

The Baratheon prince watched as Sansa was starting to go to bed, and his eyes followed her every move. When she got up and left the room, Rodrik quickly followed suit. He stood up too quickly, his head dizzy, and Robb offered him a hand so he wouldn't fall. The slightly drunk Rodrik smiled and patted his new friend on the back.

"Yer a good lad, Robb,"

His father was out hunting, his mother was gods knows where, and his siblings were all in the hall with their cousins. He could heard his aunt's screams from here, but they were growing fainter and fainter as he walked. One step forward, a stumble here, another step, a stumble there. This was how Rodrik followed after Sansa like a lost child. The current hall they were in was far enough away where it was secluded, and Rodrik's mind was spinning in thoughts of lust and secrecy.

"L-Lady Sansa!"

Sansa turned around, too tired to have realized that the prince was following her. "Prince Rodrik," she greeted, uneasily of course. She knew she could have been betrothed to him, and she was happy for it. She liked Joffrey, not the crown prince. She wouldn't be queen, and that hurt her feelings, but maybe there was a chance her and her new betrothed could rise to greatness.

Her uneasiness tripled in size as Rodrik came closer to her and held her hands.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen,"

"T-Thank you, my prince, but I'm sure your brother wouldn't-"

"Fuck my brother," Rodrik slurred, "doesn't, doesn't deserve you,"

His hands traveled up her arms and then down once more, landing on her waist and pulling her close. Her chest was now touching his, and her head was leaned back as far as it could go. Her hands were on his chest, trying to push him away, but she couldn't, he was too strong.

"No, my prince, please, no, I'm intended for your brother!"

"I said, fuck my brother," Rodrik smiled and leaned in, pressing his head to the soft flesh of her neck. He inhaled her scent and slowly kissed her there.

Sansa, was repulsed, and she again tried to push the Baratheon away. She felt violated, his lips on her neck. No, she was Joffrey's! Not his! It was in one final push that Rodrik released her from his grasp, possibly to kiss her properly, and she escaped his grasp, running for her room. She knew he was drunk, but deep down she hated him. He had violated her like that, and for what? When she finally made it to her room she locked the door behind her and flew into her bed, tears staining her soft face.

Watching Sansa run away from him made Rodrik so confused. Did she not want him as he wanted her? No, that was preposterous, every girl wanted a prince, a future king!

And how Rodrik ended up at a brothel the next time he blinked he had no idea.

There was a knight of his father's waiting outside the room and he motioned for him to leave, "Go and make sure to come back for me in the morning," he laughed a drunken laugh, "I'm sure you'll come up with a good story,"

He laid on the bed, a woman finally coming into the room and shutting the door. She smiled a sultry smile, her body already unclothed, and Rodrik's member starting to rise in his own breeches. The prince smiled as she walked over and placed herself upon him, pressing her lips to his and rocking her hips.

"What's your name?" Rodrik asked, but the woman only smiled and whispered,

"Whatever you want,"

Rodrik bit his lip and flipped the girl over, attacking her neck and chest with kisses. His lips lingered over her breasts as his tongue shot out to lick her nipple. He then slowly brought it into his mouth and sucked, all while swirling his tongue around. Rodrik played with her other nipple with his hand, rubbing it between his index and thumb. His mouth left her breast and traveled down her stomach and stopping at her sex. He slowly sucked at the bud and left the woman craving more, she gripped his head with her hand and pulled him closer.

Rodrik though, was having enough of this, and pulled back, undoing his breeches while thrusting a finger lazily inside of the woman. She moaned softly as her fingers and toes curled in the pleasure the prince was giving her. Finally, after some time, Rodrik finally dropped his pants and slowly replaced his finger with his growing erection.

"My prince!" the woman moaned, knowing full well who was paying for her services. The price thrusted in and out of her, the pressure inside of both of them building.

"Sansa," he moaned, letting his mind replace the woman's face with that of the Stark's daughter. "Sansa, Sansa, Sansa,"

Each thrust was met with his own word, "Sansa," and the woman moaned back, "Yes, yes my prince, I am Sansa, Sansa, Sansa,"

Rodrik's mind was a drunken blur, his own thoughts of Sansa and the woman below him were merging together in a drunken mess. When he finally filled his seed, the prince moaned Sansa's name once more and fell asleep instantly next to the woman.

The knight was sitting outside the door, he had never left, and he knew his prince was finished. He quietly opened the door and saw the now asleep Rodrik next to the woman. He placed five gold dragons on the table and muttered, "Just keep him here for the night," and turned away. He wouldn't leave the brothel, however, and gods if a woman could let him fuck her right in the hallway that would be best. But he wouldn't leave this room, not with the prince in there.

* * *

Cersei was holding this baby boy, the first born out of this pregnancy between her brother and the Frey girl. She never really _liked_ holding her brother's children, but she needed to put on an act. The maester and his helpers had the other children in there, gods she couldn't get the look of Jaime's face out of her mind…

 _They had ran, well not really, to where they had Tyta as she was giving birth. The maester answered the door as Tyta screamed. "Lord Jaime, your grace, I have news for you,"_

 _The maester handed Jaime the first born, "This one's a boy, we have a girl inside, but it seems your wife isn't done giving birth yet,"_

 _Jaime's face paled, "T-Three?"_

 _The maester nodded, "We can only hope it stays at three. I'm sorry my lord, something's happened. She would have been fine if she had carried two, but three? I fear we might lose her, and if she has a fourth child, the child as well,"_

Of course, Jaime didn't care about his wife and if she lived or died, but now it seemed he would have a total of seven children, not counting theirs. Tycen, Lanah, Damon and Cerea, they would all be big siblings to three little babies soon enough. If that didn't shut their lord father up about needing heirs, nothing would. Cersei smiled softly as the babe in her arms gurgled and stared up at her with his baby blue eyes.

"Look at you," the queen whispered, "such a strong boy you are. Just like your father,"

Just like her brother… Just like her lover…

Tyta's screams had since silenced once the maester had made Jaime aware of the situation, she was barely breathing and pushing the third child out of her womb took massive amounts of effort. Jaime was in the room, watching as the blood soaked everything. Gods, he would have to pay the Starks back for that, wouldn't he? The handmaidens had given him his newest daughter to hold, and she slept soundly in his arms. From looking at her, he saw the Frey-ness in her face just as he did Lanah years ago. But unlike Lanah, there were wisps of gold breeching her skull. Tyta didn't claim this one fully…

The third child finally was born, and Jaime noticed how small he was. For a split second, his mind thought a dwarf, just like his brother, but he could see from here that his new child's face wasn't marked with any of the signs his brother's had been when he was born and helped with the death of their mother.

"Another boy!" the maester cried out, and Jaime kept a solemn face. He walked over with his daughter in his hands and looked at the boy below him.

"He's small,"

The maester looked him over, letting the handmaidens take care of Tyta for a moment.

"I suppose it's from his two larger siblings, my lord. But, he doesn't look to be in any danger. We will watch him for you,"

But then, one of the handmaidens called out, "Maester!" and Maester Luwin hurried over and tried his best at whatever was failing Tyta. Jaime's ears went deaf to the scene behind him as he stared at his son below him. While Damon had inherited his mother's hair, he was a true Lannister in figure. But this boy, he was pure Frey, just like Lanah. It would only be a matter of time to see if any of his traits came in the boy. Two of the handmaidens came up behind him and took the children away, and the maester placed his hand on Jaime's shoulder.

"My lord, I'm so sorry. There's, there's nothing we can do,"

Jaime turned his head and saw his wife, almost lifeless, bleeding out on the table. She was stirring though, and Jaime knew she would try to talk soon.

"What caused it?" he didn't really care, but he had to put on a part…

The maester sighed and looked back towards the lady as well, "I believe it was stress. I've seen it before, but never this bad. Perhaps this journey was not the best for her. But please, my lord, do no blame yourself. The babes didn't help,"

Jaime nodded, "Get out,"

And with that, the maester and the handmaidens left, taking the children with them. He could faintly hear Cersei exclaim how there were three when the door shut, but that was all. Jaime walked over to Tyta and growled, "Wake up,"

Tyta was in a daze, that was for sure, and she stared up at Jaime as the pain was slowly starting to fade.

"T-The chil-"

"Don't. Speak."

It was reminiscent of the first time they had met, all those years ago. But as far as Jaime was concerned, Tyta did her duty as his wife, and he did his duty as Lord of Casterly Rock. There was no more that could be done.

"You're dying, you know?" Jaime started, almost without a care in his heart, "How you managed to not kill any of my children coming out of the womb I have no idea. But, no matter. The three will be taken care of,"

"Three?"

Jaime shot her a glance, his eyes as cold as ice, "You will not see them, they will never know you, and you will never get your filthy hands on any of my children again. Now you've caused another headache for me, with you dead I have to find wet nurses that I can trust and gods I don't even want to think about how much a funeral will cost. Perhaps the Starks can just feed you to their wolves,"

Tyta wanted to say something, but her mouth couldn't move. She gasped for air one last time, Jaime fading from existence.

"Good riddance,"

And with that, Tyta's world went black, cold, and silent.

* * *

 _ **Yes yes, Tyta had to die for reasons I shall not state. She was never meant to live past chapter 5, and it's only coincidence that she ended up dying on their first night in Winterfell. Jaime now wins the award for most kids father and for worst husband!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Terribly sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out, it's been a rough few weeks. I also have a new story going up after this is posted, Consequences of Glamour, which you should all check out! That one will be a little more canon-esque (sorry, no Lannister children!) but it'll be following a theory that I follow over on r/ASOIAF which also breaks the known canon.**_

 _ **No answering reviews this time, but be warned that this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest. Next one shall be longer!**_

* * *

The hour was late, but they had to know.

Bran Stark had been told to wait outside the door where the maester was helping Lady Tyta deliver her baby. He paid little attention to the queen as she sat and coddled over her newest nephew. And when the maester brought out the news that Lady Tyta had not survived? Bran had only known her a day, hell, he had barely known her for half a day, but he still felt a terrible, twisting feeling in his stomach. And Bran was given the task of telling his betrothed.

He didn't want to, as much as he didn't understand their betrothal (even if they warmed up to each other one day) he didn't want to be known as the one that told her that her mother had died. But, it wasn't like he killed her. No, it was more than just the new future good brothers and sister he would have. Maester Luwin didn't say much about how she died, but the queen remained silent during that entire time. And he didn't see Lord Jaime walk out of the room either.

No, why did he have to do this?

Summer padded along slowly next to the Stark boy, their head both hung low. The laughter of his betrothed came from the hall, and Bran's stomach twisted again. He took the long way around the tables, attempting to avoid this as long as possible, but he couldn't. He knew he couldn't…

"L-Lanah,"

Lanah looked behind her and smiled, "Uh, h-hello, m-my lord," Her eyes diverted to the ground, she couldn't look at him properly without breaking out into a blush.

Bran looked at the Lannister girl and then to her siblings behind her. It looks like he would be telling all of them today.

"Lanah… I… Something happened with your mother,"

Lanah's heart started to pound, something was wrong with her mother? Cerea behind her whispered something to Damon, but she didn't hear nor did she care. "W-What do you mean?"

Bran couldn't say it, he couldn't say those words…

"I'm sorry,"

Lanah's eyes welled with tears, she knew the meaning behind those words. She… She no! No her mother couldn't be gone! And yet, that hollowness started to fill her heart, and she broke down into tears. She instantly flew into Bran's arms, well, his body that is, and started to sob into his shoulder. Bran was stunned, he didn't know what to do. Here was this girl, crying into him, and he was standing there doing nothing like a craven. Instinct welled inside him, and Bran slowly wrapped his arms around the girl and slowly patted her back.

Summer would be the savior here, for he started to nuzzle Lanah's hand. It was almost as if Summer didn't want her to be sad anymore. Lanah tried to smile, but she couldn't. Not with her mother gone…

She heard her aunt, the queen, call out for Damon and Cerea, and they quickly ran towards her and what she could only assume was one of their new siblings. She knew the queen would tell them, but would they understand? Sure, they were only six years old, but they were still so smart…

Lanah and Bran stood like that for what seemed like hours, but it was only minutes. And when Lanah finally tore herself away, she saw her father standing behind Bran.

"Lanah, bed, now,"

She sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, nodding to her lord father. Her puffy eyes now met Bran's again, and she whispered,

"Thank you,"

* * *

When the castle awoke the next morning there was a silence that filled the air. Rodrik had returned early, and sobered up, from his time at the brothel. When he heard about his aunt's death from one of his father's knights, he instantly felt terrible. Walking into Winterfell was fine, but walking into the castle? That was another thing entirely. Everyone would meet for breakfast, per the plan, but he knew it wasn't going to be a fun morning.

Rodrik never really knew his aunt, just from the one time he had visited Casterly Rock with his grandfather. She was a nice lady, to say the least, and he wished he had known her better. He took his seat where he was supposed to sit, not between Robb and Sansa, but at the right hand of his father. A servant saw him sitting there and instantly came to pour wine into his glass, but Rodrik stopped him.

"No, not today. Water if you'd please,"

The man nodded and scurried off towards the kitchen, to which Rodrik placed his arms and head on the table, clutching his head with his hand. Did last night really happen? It was all a blur to him really. He remembered talking with Robb, he remembered bidding Sansa goodnight, and he remembered the brothel… What in the name of the Gods persuaded him to go to a brothel? It was all starting to come back slowly, but he needed to think about it more. A cup of water was placed next to him, but he didn't budge. It was only when the soft hands of a lady were stroking his hair did he smile.

"Good morning mother,"

Cersei took her seat next to her son, trying to look into his blue Baratheon eyes. "I'm terribly sorry about your aunt, dear one. It's cruel when a babe kills their mother to enter the world,"

Rodrik shrugged, "It's fine I guess, I didn't really know her. I just worry about my cousins. Especially Damon and Cerea, they're so young…"

"Younger than the three newborn children that now breathe?"

Rodrik shook his head, "You know what I mean, mother. They'll remember her…"

Cersei took a sip of her own goblet and nearly choked when Rodrik asked his next question.

"What was it like when your mother died?"

Rodrik had never asked about Joanna Lannister before, and Cersei just didn't think he cared. But she couldn't tell him now, not about the hatred she had always felt for Tyrion. About how her and Jaime had comforted one another afterwards.

"I saw the light go out of my father's eyes that day," she simply said, and Rodrik was left to ponder that as everyone else filed in.

Stark, Baratheon, and Lannister. He could see from here Lanah's tear stained face, Tycen had ditched his bright red Lannister colors for black, and the twins acting as quiet as ever. His eyes wandered to Sansa who was now standing next to Joffrey as he walked in, it seemed that she had found comfort in him during this time of death. Rodrik took one look at her, and what he did to her last night flooded back into his mind. And he felt sick to his stomach, he would have to apologize to her later.

Ned Stark took Robert's seat while the king was at the hunt, and he looked to Jaime Lannister.

"Lord Jaime, my family and I would like to give our condolences to you upon the loss of Lady Tyta. If there's anything you need please do ask. It is our-"

"Thank you Stark," Jaime interrupted, "but I don't think I'll need anything else besides some wet nurses for the ride home. We're leaving today,"

Damon broke his silence and looked to his father, "But we _just_ got here dad!"

Jaime turned to look at his son, "Yes, and now we're leaving. Gather your things after breakfast,"

The food was brought out and everyone had started to eat. Catelyn Stark felt sick to her stomach while eating, it wasn't fair. She had thought she had found a friend in the Frey girl, and now she was gone. She would have to protect Lanah; that was for sure. She put her fork down and looked to the Lord of Casterly Rock.

"My lord, do you by chance think Lanah should stay here? I'm sure that you can send her belongings back to Winterfell for a lesser cost than making the poor girl ride there and back again,"

Whilst Jaime loved his children, he couldn't look at Lanah for more than a moment without thinking about his now deceased wife. Maybe it would be best if she stayed here. He was about to say something when his daughter leaned in next to him, "Please father, I-I don't think I can go home without mother,"

Jaime nodded, "Fine. She can stay, I'll have her stuff sent up here,"

* * *

After breakfast, Tycen threw his Lannister colored clothing into his bag. If he was brooding before, he would be now. Something had to have happened for his mother to die like that. First Sansa wasn't betrothed to him, then his mother died, and what would happen next? Would someone come and kill the king and slay every Lannister that ever lived? No, he would have to protect his family… But a thought came into his mind, and for some reason he couldn't see passed it.

Did, did the Starks do something?

No, that couldn't be. But as he thought more and more about it, everything started to come into place. They had placed her in that room, their maester tended to her, it was the Stark boy that found her… He pressed his hand to his forehead, trying too much not to think of his mother. Would they be stopping at the Twins to see their grandfather? Or would their mother be buried at the Rock? Tycen was pulled from his thoughts when his little sister walked in.

"Ty?"

The Lannister grunted, keeping his eyes off his sister and focusing on his belongings. In his mind, Lanah was betraying their family by staying here, staying with those that murdered his mother. Yes, yes it was the Stark's fault, it just had to be!

"Tycen," Lanah spoke once more, her eyes looking at the ground, "I-I've come to say-"

"Goodbye?" Tycen finished for her, "I can't believe you're actually going through with this, Lanah. They're traitors, they murdered mother,"

Lanah's heart skipped a beat, "What do you mean? They didn't _murder_ mother. You heard what Maester Luwin said! She died of childbirth like grandmother did,"

"Grandmother only had one child, our imp of an uncle,"

Lanah tried so very hard to force back her tears, "Don't say that about uncle Tyrion! You know he hates that name!"

Tycen rolled his eyes and finally turned to his sister, "Why should I care? He left us, Lanah! Or do you not remember? The twinkle in his eye as he talked about going to Essos? Do you not remember how unhappy Daven and Lucion were? He left our family four years ago, he's not coming back. He's a traitor just like the Starks!"

"You're just sad about mother," Lanah interjected, trying to defend the family she was to marry into, "you're not thinking straight!" She shook, trying to get her next words out, but she couldn't. Her own sorrow for her mother was kicking in, and this was the first time all morning she hadn't cried. But now the confrontation with her brother was bringing out the worst.

Tycen tried to ignore his sister and turned away from her once again. He picked up a book that was laying down on the floor beside his bed and threw it into his stuff.

"That's not yours!" Lanah yelled, "You don't like reading!"

"And? The Starks have plenty of books, they don't need this one,"

And that's when Lanah made the split decision and grabbed the book and ran out of the room. She heard her brother scream, "Get back here!" and start to chase after her. She could have sworn she heard the sound of a knife coming out of the small sheath on his side. Why father had ever given him a knife she'll never know… Lanah was faster than her brother, but she needed some place to hide. Somewhere, anywhere, anyone…

Thankfully it was their cousin Rodrik who was walking down the hall talking to Robb Stark that she found when she turned the corner. "Rodrik!" she screamed. The prince looked up from his friend and towards his younger cousin, "Lanah?" before she hid behind him and peaked out from behind the fur cloak he was wearing. He turned to see his cousin, Tycen, running towards her with a knife in his hand.

Robb quickly stepped in front of Rodrik and Lanah and disarmed the boy, he threw the knife behind him and grabbed hold of Tycen's arms.

"Unhand me! I am the future Lord of Casterly Rock!"

Robb smirked, "And I'm the future Lord of Winterfell, that's the future king, and that's my future good-sister. You're not in the Westerlands where you can hide behind your father. You're here, in the North, _my_ domain,"

Rodrik narrowed his eyes at his cousin, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing? That's your sister and you're running after her with a knife?"

Tycen spat, "She's no sister of mine anymore. She stole my book!"

Lanah looked to Robb this time, "No I didn't! He tried to steal this book from the Starks!"

Robb kept his grip tight on Tycen with one hand while the other hand reached out for the book. Lanah timidly gave it to him to which Robb hit Tycen over the head with it.

"You're lucky I don't go to your father with this, Tycen. But I'm sure your future good-brother will be thankful that you found his favorite book," Robb looked back to Rodrik who nodded. He released the boy's arms from his hands and quickly picked the knife back up, depositing it in his own pocket.

Rodrik wrapped his arm around Lanah in a protective manner and stared at Tycen again.

"I know you're angry about what happened to your mother, and I'm sorry she's gone. But hurting Lanah over this is _not_ going to bring her back,"

Tycen rolled his eyes, and swung himself away from the trio. He stormed off, his emerald eyes staring at the floor below. He would get his revenge…

* * *

After the fiasco between the Lannister children, everyone had gathered outside of the castle to see the small party of Lannister and their guards off. Lanah stood next to Bran and Catelyn and watched as they loaded her mother's body into the back of a cart. It was wrapped in fine cloth and yet Lanah couldn't help but notice where her foot or chin showed.

"Do not worry, Lanah. I'm sure the silent sisters will tend to your mother's body and send her back home as promptly as they can,"

Lanah sighed, "It's not that I'm worried about,"

Tycen had already rode out of Winterfell on his horse, away from the Starks, and was talking with Vylarr outside the gates. Damon and Cerea were in the carriage that they had rode in with their mother, along with three wet nurses for the three babes. Jaime Lannister placed one last saddle bag on the horse he was to ride before walking over to his daughter.

"If you need anything, anything at all, you write to me or your grandfather,"

Lanah nodded, her eyes wandering to the carriage as she heard the cry of a baby. She thought about Tycen, how angry he had been with her. Would he hurt their siblings for killing their mother? She looked up to her father, who seemed to be avoiding her gaze, and questioned.

"What did you name them?"

Jaime took this opportunity to look back to the carriage and avoid his daughter's face. Tyta was staring back at him, and he didn't want to look at her.

"The first boy is Gerold, the girl is Lelia, and the second boy is Jason,"

Jaime named them all after previous Lannisters, just as he did with Damon (and somewhat with his other three children). Lanah's voice piped up once more.

"You will write, won't you? Mother would have,"

Jaime's eyes still failed to meet his daughter's. Even though Damon looked very much Frey like Lanah, he still looked enough like a Lannister to muster Jaime to be able to look at him. But not Lanah, who looked so much like her mother, he just couldn't. He had killed a king before, but this was different. He most likely had killed his wife, but, was this guilt? Remorse? No, that was impossible, he hated the bitch, he didn't love her at all. She was just a mean to an end, just so he could get his heir so his father would shut up. He thought to his brother for a split second, how great it must be to travel the world with his family and not have to be the perfect child that their father wanted…

His thought then traveled to his final son, the boy newly named Jason. While he had killed his mother almost like Tyrion had, Jaime wouldn't shun Jason like his father and sister did to Tyrion. Jason had relinquished him of those marriage vows he was forced to take all those years ago to a woman he didn't love. One day he would find a way to kill Robert Baratheon for sending him home, away from his sister that he desired so much. There was no way that Robert would keep them apart. They were twins, and they were meant to be together.

The Lord of Casterly Rock simply patted his daughter on the shoulder and turned away, "Remember, if you have any trouble," his voice carried off into an order barked at his squire as the Lannister host rode away. Lanah felt alone, her father barely had said a proper goodbye, and she leaned into Bran, grabbing his hand so she wouldn't cry. She felt Bran stiffen, as did Catelyn, and with a look from his mother (which Lanah failed to see) Bran softly grabbed her hand as well. This at least brought hope to Lanah, maybe they could one day be like her future good-parents. She would only have to wait and see, no longer a dream. Soon she wouldn't be a Lannister, but a Stark. Lanah Stark, it had a nice ring to it.

* * *

Robert Baratheon shoved another piece of bread into his mouth as he stared at Ned Stark's bastard. The boy had been legitimized, that much he could remember, but he really didn't remember his name. The king swallowed his food and pointed his finger at him.

"You there, erm, Jon right?"

Jon looked up from his own plate of food and nodded, "Yes, your grace?"

The king studied him for a moment, taking in all of his features. If this wasn't a son of Ned Stark, then what was?

"You like it here in Winterfell? Ned and Cat treat you good?"

Jon smiled as he thought about his father and Lady Stark whom had shown him nothing but kindness, "Yes, your grace. My father and Lady Stark treat me as their trueborn son. I am very thankful for that,"

Robert leaned back in his chair, his mind drifted to his own bastards. He knew he had a daughter in the Vale, there was a son in the Stormlands, and he remembered vaguely talking about a boy in King's Landing with Jon Arryn before Rodrik was born. He had never remained faithful to Cersei, and that was one of his deepest regrets. He should treat her like he would have Lyanna had they married. But no, he disgraced her by siring at least three bastards, and probably more with whores who don't drink their moon tea.

"And how do you feel, living in Winterfell? In the castle with your siblings?"

Jon was confused, did he not already answer that question moments ago? He simply asked, "Your grace?" and hoped that the Baratheon king would give him a better question.

Robert shook his head, "I mean, do ya think that if Ned didn't let you grow up here you'd be better off?"

The bastard of Winterfell thought for a moment, his eyes averting to the ground. "I never really thought about it, your grace," he paused for another moment, "I think that if I knew Lord Stark was my father and didn't want me, and left me with someone who wasn't my mother, I'd grow up a bit resentful. But my lord father gave me his ancestor's name, he named me Stark instead of Snow, so I guess I live a life better than most bastards,"

The king nodded, thinking again to his children and his bastards. What he was about to suggest to himself, and in a way Jon, was madness. Maybe he was the Mad King reborn?

"You think if I called my bastards to court, kept an eye on them, actually became a father to 'em, that they'd like that?"

Why was the king asking him all these questions? Was it because he was a bastard? Or was it because he was the only one here? Queen Cersei and her children had gone off to the hot springs to get away from the castle, Lord Jaime's family had already left, and his family was going about their business with his father most likely packing.

"I think they would, your grace. The thing about being a bastard is if you don't know who one of your parents are, it leaves a hole,"

Robert nodded and raised his glass to the bastard of Winterfell, "Here's to the bastards then, and all the mothers and fathers who have been forgotten," with that he downed his drink and watched as Jon did to. The Stark bastard then left the table, leaving Robert to his thoughts. He had been a terrible husband, a terrible father, and he had at least three bastards who he knew next to nothing about. He would do right, now with Ned at his side. First he needed to fix his marriage, it had been years since he and Cersei actually lay together in bed. After that he'd attend to his bastards and do what needed to be done.

The king stood and wandered around the castle, finally hearing the soft voice of a woman singing to herself. He smiled, and stood leaned up against the wall, listening to the voice. When the door opened next to him, he quickly turned and his smile retained, "You have a beautiful voice, Cat,"

Catelyn had since returned from seeing the Lannisters off and was preparing a room for Lanah for the next few years until her and Bran's wedding. She had caught herself singing, something she rarely did, and now the king had heard her. She smiled softly, "Thank you, your grace,"

Robert knew that if there was anyone to ask about this subject, it would be Catelyn Stark, "Do you mind if I ask you something? Not here, privately,"

Catelyn nodded and motioned for the king to go inside the room. She quietly locked the door behind them and watched as Robert leaned his arm on the bedpost and followed with his head upon his arm.

"How did you do it? Accept his bastard,"

Catelyn's heart started to pound, she hated answering questions about how she did it or why she did it. She always felt that she was going to end up saying the truth somehow, or something that could be linked to the truth. Especially with Robert? But she wouldn't let fear get in the way of things, and she simply spoke the words she had rehearsed a thousand times.

"He was a motherless child, how could I turn him away? He was, after all, Ned's,"

Robert shook his head, "I didn't ask how you could accept him like that, Cat. I mean, how did you let him live here in the castle?"

"Why are you asking me, your grace? Is something the matter?"

The words that came next out of Robert Baratheon's mouth made Cat's eyes widen in astonishment. She was surprised, to say the least, but what would Cersei Lannister do when he brought up this proposal?

"I want to bring my bastards to court. I want to be a father to them,"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Another shorter chapter, and another apology for the wait! I'm finally getting to where I want to actually be writing about (everything after the events of King's Landing) but there might have to be at least two more chapters until I get there. There will be timeskips coming up, simply because I don't wish to write about Ned's journey collecting all of Robert's bastards like Pokemon or other tedious things. But after I get to where I want to be this story will get a lot more action packed and fun!**_

* * *

"You want me to do _what_?"

Hearing his king and foster brother's question stunned the normally quiet and logical Eddard Stark. He searched Robert Baratheon's eyes for some sign of madness, some notion that this wasn't him speaking, but he couldn't find anything. Robert crossed his arms and his eyes shot a darker glare to the Warden of the North.

"You heard me Ned, I won't ask it of you again,"

"The queen will have your head for this, you do know that right?"

Robert scoffed, "If Cersei wants my head she'll have to go through plenty of people,"

Ned leaned back in his chair, his hand pushing his hair back in almost disbelief. Was Robert really asking this of him?

"You'll be without your Hand for months, maybe more," he shot back, trying to persuade the king that this was not the best course of action, "would you rather have someone like Tywin Lannister ruling your kingdom?"

And it was at this that Robert let out a hearty laugh, "His granddaughter is about to become your good-daughter and you're worried about how he runs a kingdom? Maybe you do want this position more than I thought!" However, after a moment Robert sighed and stroked his beard, "No, you're right. Can't have another fucking Lannister be in charge. Took all my trust in Renly to get him to run the kingdom while I was here on this trip. I'll send a raven to Stannis then. He'll be Hand until you return,"

Eddard Stark's eyes narrowed at the piece of paper below him, the seal of the king emblazoned upon the document.

"Do you even know how many bastards you have?"

This was the first time that Robert's face turned to sadness.

"No. Jon Arryn knew of a few. But good lot that helps us. That sneaky bastard might know, he knows damn near everything,"

"The spider? You can't just ask him to leave King's Landing,"

"Which is why he won't be. I sent a raven to him before I came here. He's to send one of his damn spies to you with all that information before you leave,"

"And Sansa? Arya? Robert, what am I to do with my children?"

"They can come with me," Robert decided, "Let Sansa get to know Joffrey and maybe we can pair Arya off with Tommen,"

"I didn't agree to any more marriages," Ned spat, he already regretted marrying his daughter to the prince, but his wife said that it was better for Sansa in the south.

Robert rolled his eyes, "Fine, but I'd rather your boy be my squire if you won't marry off your girl. Ah what's the bugger's name…? Bran?"

Ned's hand stroked his chin, noting that his beard was getting too long for his liking. He'd have to have it trimmed before they left. The thought of Bran becoming a knight, he knew his son would like that, but he'd be sending three of his children into King's Landing, the one place that he swore never to return to.

"And his betrothal?"

"He'll be back within a year, he'll be happy to see that girl by then,"

"It'll be up to Bran to decide, not I,"

Robert nodded, "And the wolves-"

But Ned cut him off there, "The wolves comes with,"

"Cersei won't like it,"

"Then make her see otherwise, she's your wife, you handle her. But if she so much as lays a hand on one of the wolves Robert…"

He trailed off, not wanting to openly threaten the queen. Robert's eyes closed for a moment, contemplating what his friend had just said. His eyes opened and glared at the Warden of the North.

"You just threatened the queen. I could have you hung,"

"It would take a lot from you to hang me,"

Robert's eyes widened slightly, remembering the words that Jon Arryn had once said to him.

 _Robert swished around the wine in his cup and smirked, "As your king I could have you arrested for talking like that to me," Jon Arryn smiled and placed his hand on Robert's shoulder, "But as your Hand it would take a lot for you to arrest me,"_

What was it with him and his Hands?

The king stood, "I believe we're done here then? I'll make the preparations for your lot to travel with me. Let me know about your son. Hell, bring your own bastard if you want. It just does me a lot to know you're coming with me,"

Ned nodded and watched the king walk out of his room. The Lord of Winterfell sighed and pressed his hand to his forehead. It only took him a moment before he called out, "I know you're there Arya,"

Yet again she had been found, first with her mother and now with her father. She frowned and weaseled her way out of her hiding space, followed by the direwolf she cared so much about.

"How'd you know?"

Ned chuckled, "Your wolf breathes harder than you think. I could hear her,"

Arya sat down in the chair opposite of her father, her direwolf laying at her feet almost quieter than before. Her eyes wandered around the room, falling on a book her father had open on his desk.

"What's that, father?"

Ned looked up from the paper he was reading and brought the book closer to his daughter. "It's a history of our house, goes all the way back to before the Starks were Kings. They talk of a Valyrian steel sword, named Ice,"

"But isn't that the name of your sword, father?" Arya asked inquisitively.

Ned nodded, "It is, but our sword has only been in the family for a few hundred years. The name Ice is much older than that. No one knows what happened to the first one. Some say that it was lost long before Torrhen Stark knelt to Aegon the Conquer. Some say that Brandon the Builder hid it within the Wall. And still others say that it was reforged into our Ice."

Arya stared at the book with great intention before she looked once more at her father.

"You didn't want me to marry Tommen? Good, because I don't want to,"

Ned Stark chuckled to himself, "I imagine it would take quite the man to tie you down my little wolf. He'd have to impress Nymeria first I think,"

The direwolf howled at the sound of her name and Ned closed his eyes. How he loved the howl of wolves, whether it be from the direwolves or the lesser wolves that roamed the woods outside of his home.

"I don't ever want to marry. I want to be a soldier, I want to fight, I don't want to be a lady of a house and do nothing but have little whiny kids,"

The Lord of Winterfell smiled, "Is that all you think your mother does?"

Arya's eyes went down to the ground, "Well, no, I know she helps you a lot, but she's different from the others,"

"Then what makes you think that you won't be different when you get older?"

Arya's thoughts began to wander and Ned took this opportunity to shoo her away. As much as he loved his daughter, he needed the time alone. He needed to think.

"Now my little wolf, it's time for you to go pack. I shall see you tonight at dinner,"

Arya nodded and walked quickly out of her father's solar with her wolf in tow. Eddard Stark rubbed his neck and sighed, leaning back in his chair. His children and king were going to be the death of him, he knew it.

* * *

The clash of swords was heard in the tiltyard, for the first time in a long time Jon and Robb were practicing with live steel instead of the blunted and dulled swords that they normally sparred with. Rodrik Baratheon was standing next to Theon Greyjoy and watching the two Starks spar. The prince winced slightly as Robb's leg was hit by the sword and buckled.

"Don't worry your grace, Robb's a stubborn bastard. He won't go down so easily,"

Rodrik nodded and watched the techniques of the northern boys. There was something different than how he had been trained in the south, almost as if the northern style was more barbaric yet respectful. Something about it… He would have to request to be taught it during his fostering. As the two Stark boys battled the prince directed a comment to Theon.

"Who normally wins these?"

"Robb does, your grace. I think Jon's holding himself back, doesn't want to be better than Lord Stark's heir,"

"But he's as much a Stark as Robb is?"

Theon looked to the serving girls who were leaving the castle, eyeing one of the ones that he had favorited just recently. If Lord Stark had his way, Theon would be forbidden from any girls. But he had raised Theon to be a bit more honorable than others. Robb had once wondered if Theon was the father of more than twelve newborn Snows this past year, but the Greyjoy knew better. He made sure they drank their moon tea. He was a ward, almost a prisoner, almost…

"He's still a bastard in most of the North's eyes,"

Was he talking of Jon? Or was he talking of himself? Theon didn't know anymore. Hopefully one day soon he would be able to marry a girl of the North, become one of Robb's bannermen, and not be known as a ward any longer.

Rodrik thought to himself about the girl he had slept with that previous night. How he had called her Sansa like no other. Had she drunk her moon tea? Was he about to father a Snow? The boy felt sick to his stomach, thinking about that, but he knew that she must. Either way…

"Theon, I have a question for you,"

The Greyjoy pulled himself out of his thoughts, "Yes your grace?"

"How would you like a few gold dragons?"

Theon laughed, "You don't need to pay me for anything, just tell me what you need me to do,"

Rodrik looked around, his guard was talking with one of the Stark's bannermen that was still lingering around Winterfell. His voiced fell to but a whisper.

"I went to a brothel last night. I don't need the girl skipping her moon tea. She had red hair-"

"Ros!" Theon exclaimed, a smile on his face. "She's my favorite, I was going to make a trip there tonight. Don't worry, your grace. I _always_ make sure she drinks after I give her a go. Rather a Pyke than a Snow if I ever fathered a bastard,"

Rodrik nodded, "Thank you," He knew of the whispers of his father visiting brothels wherever he went. He knew he probably had more than four baseborn siblings out there in Westeros. Hell, everyone knew of the Stone girl. He did _not_ want to be called his father because of his actions. He wanted to be known as Rodrik, not Robert Baratheon reborn. He was again pulled from his thoughts when a yell of "Shit!" came from the tiltyard.

Robb held his cheek with his hand, Jon dropping his sword and running at him. Theon's eyes widened and he easily hopped the fence they had been leaning on. Ser Rodrik pulled the two boys away from Robb and pulled his hand back, watching the blood flow out of the wound.

"Eh, you'll be fine boy. Go see the maester and get it patched up. I don't think it'll scar permanently though. But even if it does, a lord needs his scars,"

The prince watched as Jon helped his brother to the castle, Theon picking up the swords that were now scattered on the ground. Rodrik took this moment to enter the tiltyard for himself, picking up one of the swords and smiling.

"Hey Greyjoy, want to go?"

Theon turned his head and grinned, "Let's see how the pretty prince from the south can hold a sword,"

* * *

He tried to avoid showing his face at dinner, but his mother saw right as he walked into the hall.

"What happened?!" she shouted, startling Bran who sat next to her.

Robb grimaced, "It's nothing, mother,"

But Catelyn wasn't buying that. She erupted out of her seat, pulling away from Ned's grip and storming off to her first born. She ripped his hand from his face and saw the cut that was now scarring. Her eyes were full of fury and shot to Jon whom was trying to slink off to the great table.

"Jon if you put another toe forward I will have your head. What. Happened?"

Jon's Stark eyes lowered to the ground, "We were in the tiltyard, Lady Stark. We had live steel and-"

"And it was my fault,"

The voice came from Rodrik who was walking into the great hall. He liked Jon, and he knew that he could be fast friends with him if he opened up to anyone other than his family. He didn't need the Stark boys to get in trouble, and what was Lady Stark going to do? Say that he couldn't stay here?

Joffrey let out a laugh from the table, earning a sharp look from their father. But the golden haired boy didn't care. He pointed his knife which held a slab of boar on it at his brother.

"Now that's my brother! Reminding the Starks their place. Pity he only gave you a cut,"

The king turned his head in fury, "That's enough boy! I will not have you insult the Starks in their household. Say one more word and I'll bludgeon you like a pig,"

Joffrey's jade eyes narrowed at his father before returning to his meal. The tension turned away from Joffrey as Rodrik started to speak once more.

"Jon and Robb were in the tiltyard, but I was also sparing Theon Greyjoy at the time. I bumped into Robb and he leaned too much into his swing," The lie formed quickly from his tongue, but the Lady of Winterfell quickly hushed him.

"Just, just sit down for dinner. I will speak with you later, Robb,"

Robb Stark noticed that Lanah Lannister had been quiet since her father had left. Bran didn't seem to care much about getting her to talk, so he would have to take it upon himself.

She was such a young girl, perhaps just younger than Bran, but he could already see a sense of beauty forming upon her body. She looked like a Frey, but there was that signature Lannister charm that she could easily use to control his brother in the future. Compared to her brothers and sisters, she looked too Frey, but compared to the rest of the Starks? You could tell there was something about her that screamed Lion.

The heir to Winterfell sat down beside his future good-sister and smiled, "I hope you're doing well, my lady. I apologize for earlier-"

Lanah shook her head, "No, please don't apologize Robb. It was all Tycen's fault. He took the book. I should have stayed quiet,"

"But if you would have stayed quiet, my brother would be without his favorite book. I'm sure he'll be pleased to hear that you saved it from a journey back to Casterly Rock,"

Lanah smiled and her eyes glanced over to Bran who was sitting and talking with Jon. She liked him, she really liked him, but she knew he didn't like her back. It didn't seem like he hated her, but even though it was only the first day of their betrothal he had done nothing to get to know her.

"What if he doesn't like me?"

Robb's eyes softened as he too looked at his baby brother. There was always that possibility that Bran would never truly like her in the way their parents did. But, there was also the possibility they would turn out to be just like their parents.

"You know, my lord father and mother knew each other for all of a week before they were married. My mother was betrothed to my Uncle Brandon, and needless to say she didn't love my father when they were married. But they knew each other a week, you'll have years before the wedding to get and know Bran. Things take time, my lady,"

Lanah nodded, "Thank you," and was all but done with the conversation. But Robb leaned in and gave her one more piece of advice.

"If they could let knights be maesters and maesters be knights, my brother would be both. His nose is always in a book, perhaps you can find him one he doesn't already have?"

The Lannister smiled and nodded once more, her eyes now glimmering in hope. She liked Robb, he would be a good brother. He was already starting to treat her like a sister! Her thoughts went back to the books that her grandfather and uncle had, maybe she could find a book like those?

But her thoughts were torn away when the king cleared his throat and demanded the attention of the room.

"Ned, Cat, you're the best hosts we've had in a while. At least you know the difference between a king and a friend!"

Catelyn Stark smiled, "You're welcome, your grace. It is always a pleasure to have you within our halls,"

Robert Baratheon drank his wine once more, earning an eye roll from the queen when he asked for more from the serving girl. He raised the goblet again, motioning to Lord Stark.

"Ned, you're going to be my hand. After all these years we can rule the kingdoms just like we should. To Ned!"

There was a resounding cry of everyone joining in the toast, Lanah simply raised her glass. She still felt like an outsider within these walls. Perhaps one day she wouldn't?

"Ned won't be coming with us as of yet," the king continued, "he's got a mission for me that I need him to take care of. But his girls are coming with us,"

Lanah saw Sansa's smile widen, while Arya's fell drastically. For being sisters, they were polar opposites. Almost like her and Tycen…

"And, Bran, if he so chooses,"

Lanah's heart stopped. Bran? Bran was going south? But what of them? What of the betrothal? Would she grow up without him only to marry him on their second meeting?

She saw Lord Stark shoot a grimace at the king, "I hadn't asked him yet, Robert,"

Bran's eyes widened, his head looking between his father and his king. "What do you mean if I choose?"

The king bellowed out his proposal before Eddard Stark could speak. "I need a squire, and I see no other person fit for the job!"

The queen followed with her own questions, "And what of my cousin, Lancel?"

"Well I can have two, can't I?" His striking blue eyes looked once more at the Stark and smiled. "So, how about it? You and me traveling the Kingsroad just like I used to with your father!"

Bran thought about it for a moment, he could become a knight down there. Ser Bran Stark had a nice ring to it. But deep inside his thoughts went back to his betrothed, to Lanah. She had just lost her mother, and his own mother had given him a stern talking to just to make sure he treated her well. And then, of course, he would be leaving Robb and Jon and Rickon. He couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry, your grace," the words pained him as he spoke them, but he knew it was for the best, "my place is here, in Winterfell,"

Ned smiled at the boy, noticing the almost defeat in his king's face. The Lord of Winterfell's eyes glanced over quickly to Lanah, and he chuckled when he saw her smile in relief.

If only everything could be this easy.

* * *

Catelyn Stark's stomach pains were worsening daily. She didn't want to believe it, but Maester Luwin had confirmed it. It was as if the Gods were playing a trick on her. She couldn't be pregnant again, could she? Not as her lord husband was leaving for all this time? While it was true that their nights of lovemaking had not ceased since the king had arrived just days before, it just didn't seem possible. She had five Northern children, wasn't that enough? But the thought of being pregnant again made her smile, another little lord or lady running around Winterfell.

She thought to Rickon, he would be an older brother. He had once said he wanted to be one, but what now? If she truly was pregnant like the maester said, then he wouldn't be the youngest anymore. She thought to her brother, Edmure, and how he was the youngest out of all of them. She knew that many of her children had hated being the youngest, Arya the most, but perhaps this child would be different?

The woman had been left alone for far too long, and the night was starting to draw near. The howl of wolves could be heard, and Catelyn knew that Ned was probably dancing to the sound. Well, figuratively. She brought her furs up to her chin, feeling their warmth engulf her greater than any fire that burned in a hearth. If the people of the North knew anything it was how to stay warm. She hoped that when winter came once more they would be ready for it. All of her children had been born in the summer, and it seemed like this one would be as well.

As her thoughts swirled around her head, Eddard Stark entered the room. He sighed and gingerly tore his doublet off, hanging it on the nearby chair. His eyes met his wife after a few moments.

"Are you cold, my lady? Shall I have someone fetch you more furs?"

Catelyn smiled, "No, my love. I simply wish for you to be here with me,"

Ned let out a small laugh, "As my lady wife commands,"

Eddard Stark stripped down into nothing, and Catelyn looked over his body that she saw nightly. She had truly been blessed, for her husband was gentle with all he had been given. The Lord of Winterfell pulled back the furs and lay with his lady wife, gently pulling her close with his arm around her shoulder. Catelyn's head rested on his chest, and she sighed in comfort.

Even though it had been years he still treated her like a fragile doll.

She had to tell him, she had to tell him now or she never would.

"My love, the Gods have blessed us again,"

Ned's eyes widened and he looked to his wife, "So soon after Rickon?"

"Bran was born not even a year after Arya, I don't see why not,"

The Lord of Winterfell laughed and kissed his wife, a soft yet passionate kiss that made Catelyn melt. He always knew what to do.

When he pulled away though, Ned's face went sour.

"Maybe I shouldn't go with Robert,"

But Catelyn shook her head, "No, you must go. If not for Robert, than for the oath you made him. You said you'd he his hand, and I've never known Ned Stark to breath an oath,"

"But the child, it won't know me as their father,"

Her hand went up to his face and caressed his cheek, "Everything will be fine my love. This child will be another Stark of Winterfell. Another wolf for your pack. Your little wolf will hear stories about the great Lord Eddard Stark, the father he will meet as soon as he's born and able to travel,"

Eddard Stark sighed, running his fingers through his wife's hair.

"Let's hope it's another girl, or else Sansa might just have us executed for breeding all these boys,"

"And breeding Arya," his wife reminded him.

"Yes," he chuckled, "and Arya,"


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, long time no talk. I know I know I left a bunch of you guys hanging with this story and it hurt to see so many favorites and alerts popping up on my email. Unfortunately I won't be continuing with this story. I had realized a little too late that adding a shit ton of OC's, no matter how non-Mary Sue I tried to make them, was really restricting my writing. I've had plot-bunnies for two more ASOIAF stories now which I'll be working on and hopefully updating weekly now that my life is a bit more steady.

For those of you still interested in this story, a little timeline of what was supposed to pan out:

\- Robert Baratheon's bastards (around 10 in total) were brought to court and subsequently imprisoned by Cersei upon Robert's death. Edric Storm, Mya Stone, and Gendry fled to Storm's End with Renly.

\- Cersei convinced the entire court that Rodrik himself was also a bastard and named Joffrey as the heir to the throne. Rodrik fought alongside Robb during the War of the Five Kings but died during battle. With his dying breath he declared the North independent and Robb the King in the North.

\- Walder Frey had obtained two Valyrian Steel Swords, this being the dowry for Tyta and Jaime to marry. Tywin would later admit to Tycen that the swords were the only reason he had agreed to the match. Of course in true Walder Frey fashion, the swords were "stolen" on the way to Casterly Rock for the wedding between Jaime and Tyta. A young Jason would later uncover that Walder Frey never had the swords to begin with.

\- Robb would take Alys Karstark as his queen and they would have two children; Torrhen and Karlon. Torrhen would be smothered in his sleep by an assassin the day before his first nameday. Arya in turn pledged her life to protecting Karlon for the rest of his life.

\- The child Catelyn carried at the end of chapter seven would be born a boy, Cregan Stark. Cregan would marry the daughter of Daenerys Targaryen and bring peace between the North and South.

\- Rickon would go to lead a mercenary group in Essos and would return yearly to deposit yet another bastard in Winterfell, much to his mother's chagrin. By his death, Rickon would have twelve bastards whom created a cadet branch of House Stark called House Snowfang. House Snowfang would remain loyal to the Starks forever.

\- Sansa would escape King's Landing and was married to Edric Dayne. Their son Alyn Dayne would become the next Sword of the Morning.

\- Jon would be Robb's most trusted adviser. He would learn from Catelyn about his parentage but kept quiet about it. He wed a lowborn northern girl but their first and only child would come out with a tuft of silver-blonde hair and violet eyes.

\- Bran and Lanah would find peace and have two children. After the death of Edmure Tully, Bran was granted Riverrun during the War of the Five Kings.

\- Jaime would die a gruesome death by being burnt by one of Dany's dragons whilst he tried to save Myrcella. Tycen and Damon were forced to take the Black which lead Gerold to be named Lord of Casterly Rock. Gerold however, would never see Casterly Rock as he was kept imprisoned by Daenerys in King's Landing.

\- Daenerys took on a lowborn husband from Lys who carried the Valyrian look and had four children together; Shaena, Aegon, Valarr, and Rhae. Aegon married Shaena and began the restoration of House Targaryen. Daenerys sentenced Cersei to die via her dragon's and took the throne for herself.

\- The White Walker threat would lead to the extinction of House Martell and Tyrell and the death of two of Dany's dragons.

I apologize for the long wait for any closure about this story, and while I loved the characters I was making it just wasn't working. The next stories I have will have OC's as well, but not for a very very long time. Hopefully you'll all stick around! The first chapter of the next story will be up within the next 24 hours.


End file.
